Dreadful games
by imstormborn
Summary: A wedding to establish the alliance between England and France. Caroline, Princess of France, is betrothed to Elijah, Prince of England and King Mikael's firstborn. As Caroline gets to the English court, her beauty draws the attentions of Lord Niklaus, the King's illegitimate son. Klaroline/Carlijah
1. I chapter

**Dreadful games** - _I_

King Mikael I of England was the most powerful man the world had ever seen. People trembled, when they heard the sound of his name. He was known for his cruelty. He never forgave, he never forgot. He had everything a King needed. He had a vast, strong reign. He had a loyal, beautiful wife, Esther. He had two legitimate male sons. He had a daughter, whose enviable beauty made all the Lords desire her. And he had a bastard son.  
Elijah, his first born child, would have become King after him. He was wise, and he was just. He was so different from his father, and the reign already loved him.  
Niklaus, the second born, was a bastard. King Mikael had conceived him with a courtesan who had died in childbirth. The King had recognized him, but he never loved him. Queen Esther, on the other hand, despised him. Every time her blue eyes saw him, she saw his mother, and she remembered about her husband's betrayal. Niklaus was nothing but a lethal beast. The King used him, anytime he needed someone to get rid of his enemies.  
Rebekah was the king's only daughter. She was beautiful. Blonde hair, blue eyes, full lips, and pale skin. She looked like her mother. She was still young, yet she knew much about the world. She was cunning, and she knew very well the art of seduction. Every King and Lord wanted to marry her, but her father kept her in his court, waiting for the perfect offer.  
Kol was the youngest, and he commanded the King's army. He was bloodthirsty enough, to be a good fighter. He loved wine, and he loved women.

When Elijah was only thirteen years old, King Mikael had him betrothed to the new born Princess of France, her name was Carolìne. King Guillaume of France, at the time, wasn't as much powerful as the English King. He wasn't ready to start a war against England, that wanted to invade France to get the Franche Comté. He needed an alliance, and he needed a marriage between her only daughter and the future King.  
The alliance kept King Mikael from starting the war, and it made of Elijah the future King of England _and_ France.

Caroline, Princess of France, remained the only daughter of Guillaume of France. She didn't have sisters, nor brothers. Her mother died, when she was just a child. Her father took care of her, and he made sure she became a smart, young woman. She knew how to write, and she was also a wonderful reader. She spoke fluent English. Since she was going to become future Queen of England, her father wanted her to get a perfect English and French education. The Princess grew up, dreaming about her wedding day. She wondered how her future husband looked like. Somebody had told her he was handsome, with dark hair and dark, deep eyes. She knew nothing but his name: _Elijah_.

When Carolìne reached the age of seventeen, King Guillaume decided it was time for her to leave the French court to marry the Prince of England. She had to become an independent woman, and she had to sacrifice herself for France.

"I'll be fine, papa." Carolìne smiled, seeing the tears in her father's eyes. He loved his daughter so much, that it was hard to let her go. She caressed his face, and she left a last kiss on his cheek before to get on the elegant carriage that would have taken her till the shore of the English Channel. Her courtesans sat by her side on the carriage, and Carolìne smiled one last time to her father, shaking her hand to say goodbye.  
She was nervous, and she could feel a strange sensation in her stomach. The anxiety to meet her future husband made her hands tremble. She couldn't wait to see him, to see the face of the man that she would have loved for the rest of her life.

Elijah was watching his reflection in the mirror of his private chambers. The tailor was fixing the last details of his elegant clothing. He was perfect. A true, good looking Prince. His hair was dark, and his eyes were darker. The features of his face highlighted the noble nature of his blood.

"It is an important day, for my dear brother." A voice drew his attention. It was a voice he knew very well. His half brother, Niklaus, was standing by the jamb of the closed door. A smirk was stuck on his cunning face. He was so different from Elijah, they didn't even look related. Niklaus' golden curls were short, and soft. He had full, kissable lips, and deep, blue eyes.

"Indeed, brother." Elijah said back. Niklaus stepped closer, and he watched every detail of Elijah's precious clothes.

"I heard the French girl is an exquisite beauty. Yet, she is very young." Niklaus started. He had heard voices, talking about the Princess' beauty. He was skeptical about it. Nobody could be more beautiful than his dear, little sister, Rebekah. Elijah sighed.

"We cannot make a stand against our father's decisions. You know that better than me." The prince said, keeping his calm eyes on his reflection. Niklaus smirked again, and his brother heard the sound of his lips curving.

"Of course I do. He doesn't hit his first born as violently as he hits his bastard." Niklaus said. There was no pain in his tone. He had been the King's bastard since the day he was born. He had never experienced a better treatment. And that was why he didn't care much, and he didn't ask for more respect. Elijah put his black eyes on him.

"The Princess will be here soon. Find something decent to wear." He said to his brother. Niklaus smiled again. It was clear that the Prince of England wanted to make a good impression.

"Unlike you, Elijah, I don't need clothes to look magnificent." He said back, and he left his brother's chambers.

After the long trip, Princess Carolìne arrived to the English shore. A carriage was waiting for her, and it brought her to the Hampton Court Palace, where his majesty lived with his family. They were all waiting for her. All the peasants in the streets were curious to see how the future Queen looked like. When they saw her carriage they all screamed, and shook their hands to salute. Carolìne smiled. Everybody told her English people were cold, and unfriendly. But now, she knew it wasn't true. She shook her hand back, leaning toward the carriage's window, to look outside.  
She kept smiling, even when some royal guards helped her getting out of the carriage. Followed by her four courtesans, she walked toward the Palace's entrance.

King Mikael sat on his throne. Queen Esther sat on hers, right next to her beloved husband. Their daughter Rebekah stood on her mother's left. Elijah, on the contrary, stood on the King's right. Niklaus was by his brother's side, some steps behind him. Kol looked proud, dressed in his precious, steel armor. He was on Rebekah's left. A royal guard stepped in the hall.

"Her Royal Highness, Princess Carolìne of France." He said in a harsh, and cold tone of voice. Everyone turned their faces toward the big door. All the eyes were on Caroline. As the Princess stepped in, walking softly toward the thrones, she felt all the pressure. For a moment, she forgot how to breathe. Everything was confused, and her eyes got lost in the crowded room, while she looked at all the faces that stared at her. They were all strangers, and she had never felt so out of place. It seemed to be the longest moment of her life. When she stopped in front to the king, she didn't dare to look him in the eyes. She gracefully bowed down, and King Mikael extended his hand toward her face. Her soft lips gently kissed his red ring. While the man looked at her, Carolìne's eyes looked for her Prince. She immediately saw two men. They were so different, and both so good looking. She blushed for her own thought. When King Mikael grabbed her chin, forcing her to look up, she sighed in fear. He admired her beauty, and he thought she was the right wife for his favorite son.

"Stand up, Caroline of France." He commanded. Carolìne found his accent very weird, but she stood up as he ordered. Even Queen Esther was persistently staring at her.

"She has narrow hips." The woman said, in a face full of despise. She thought the Princess was way too thin. "Have you bled, yet?" She asked. Rebekah laughed, and so did Kol. Esther gave her children a gelid glance, and they hushed. Carolìne, on the other hand, blushed even more. She looked at the two men who stood on the King's right. A stupid, annoying smirk was stuck on the lips of the blond one.

"Yes, my Queen." Carolìne whispered softly. Queen Esther sighed.

"You will suffer during childbirth, then." She said. Carolìne's lips were slightly parted. King Mikael smiled, and he put a hand on his wife's leg.

"Don't frighten the lovely Princess, my love." He said. Carolìne couldn't bear the conversation anymore. "May I introduce you my son, the Prince Elijah." The King extended his hand toward him. Elijah took some steps ahead, and he bowed his head to the lovely Princess, after his lips almost touched her small, and soft hand.

"It is my great pleasure and honor to welcome you to the English court, my Princess." He proudly spoke, looking at her beautiful, blue eyes only when he finished his sentence. Carolìne couldn't stop blushing. Her body was shaking, and she almost didn't feel her legs anymore. He was handsome, and he was a real man. Not a boy, but a man. He was clearly older than her. And he spoke so fluently, that his words seemed the verses of a poem.

"Thank you, my Prince." She bowed down a little bit. Those were the only words that left her mouth. As Elijah stepped back, Niklaus walked closer to the Princess, to introduce himself. He smirked again, and Carolìne thought he was annoying as much as he was attractive.

"I heard rumors about your beauty, my Princess. I must say, they were all true." Unlike his older brother, Niklaus never stopped looking Carolìne in the eyes. He bowed down, and he kissed her hand. His lips stayed on her skin for a while.

"I feel flattered by your kindness…" She realized she had no idea who she was speaking to. Niklaus smiled.

"Lord Niklaus, the king's bastard. Please, call me Klaus." He smirked. Carolìne had heard of him. The English family was known for its scandals, and Niklaus was one of them. A bastard in a court. It wasn't something you saw every day. King Mikael rolled his eyes.

"It's enough, Niklaus." He said, forcing his son to step back and leave the Princess alone. "My sweet daughter, Princess Rebekah." He introduced her his beloved Rebekah, who quickly bowed along with Carolìne, in a sign of courtesy. The French Princess had heard about her beauty. Princess Rebekah was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. Yet, she looked proud and unfriendly as much as her mother. "And my handsome son, Prince Kol, leader of the English army." Kol smirked, and he kissed Carolìne's hand.

"It's my honor, Princess Caroline." He said. That stupid accent, again. It seemed like English people couldn't pronounce Carolìne right. She was just _Caroline_, to them. They didn't even try. The Princess try hard to smile again.

"You must be tired after your long trip. Your courtesans will lead you to your chambers. I hope you will enjoy us for tonight's feast." The King said. Carolìne glanced down. A feast. All the eye would have been on her again. Yet, she would have finally had the chance to stay alone with her future husband, Elijah. She hoped she could dance with him.

"It would be an honor, my King." She said.

"Very well." King Mikael said back. The courtesans led Caroline to her new chambers, and all the people in the hall murmured things about her. Niklaus saw how upset his little sister looked. He reached her side, and they both kept staring at the door from which Caroline had left.

"You look upset, little sister." He said, close to her ear. Rebekah's facial expression didn't change. She lifted her chin up, with pride.

"She is not that beautiful." Rebekah complained, showing her jealousy toward the new blonde girl. Now, everyone was focused on her, and nobody would have minded about the _real_ Princess of England anymore. Niklaus put his hands on her hips, and he tried to make her smile. He succeeded. He tickled his sister, and she laughed.

"Not as much beautiful as you." He guaranteed her. Rebekah pushed him away, with a wicked smile stuck on her beautiful, full lips.

"Stop it! I saw you. You were fucking the little French girl with your eyes." She teased him, softly whispering those words. Nobody had to hear her, except Niklaus. Her beloved father still thought she was a innocent virgin. He wouldn't have been pleased by hearing her language. Her step brother couldn't deny he would have gladly ripped the French Princess' clothes off. He smirked again.

"Well, she's Elijah's propriety, isn't she? And we both know I'm a good, and noble brother. _I don't steal_." He whispered. Rebekah laughed softly.

"And we both know, brother, that you are an excellent liar." She teased him again, speaking close to his face while her blue eyes were stuck on his cunning expression. They both knew it. They knew that story wasn't going to end well.

* * *

**Since I love historical fanfictions, I want to try writing one. I didn't mention any specific date, since I don't want to turn upside down the real course of historical events. I really hope you will give this story a chance. I'm not sure about how many chapters I will write, it all depends on the response I'll get. I hope you liked the first chapter!**

**Review. Xx**

**- Ilaria. **


	2. II chapter

**Dreadful games** - _II_

Princess Caroline had been invited to join the feast by King Mikael himself. She was honored, yet she couldn't ignore the strange sensation that had been tormenting her stomach since she had left her motherland, France. Her suffering was caused by anxiety. She was afraid of being negatively judged by the Lords and the Ladies of the English court. She had heard stories about Queen Esther, and they all said she was a strict, and cruel woman. Her love for her children knew no boundaries, just as the hate she felt toward her husband's bastard. Somebody said she had murdered Niklaus' mother with her own hands, after the woman had given birth to the child. However, nobody dared to accuse the Queen of such a crime.  
Caroline wanted to gain a bit of her trust. She wanted to prove her she was a good Princess, who was ready to become a magnificent Queen, one day.

Her new courtesans led her toward her private chambers. The rooms were dark, and so different from the ones she owned in France. Princess Caroline tried to appreciate the elegance of the red, velvety walls, and the beauty of her new bed. She had to like the English style, since England was her new home. She wouldn't have seen France again for a very long time. The idea of not being allowed to see her father's face again broke her in pieces, so she hoped she could visit her beloved land in a few years. While she walked around the place, she looked through one of the windows that faced on the huge royal garden. She saw all the flowers, and their colors brought her relief, and a bit of happiness. She saw the blue lake, where white swans swam quietly. A soft smile showed up on her beautiful face.

"Please, my Ladies, prepare me a warm bath. My future husband, the Prince, will attend the feast tonight." Caroline said, showing her kindness toward the courtesans. "I need your kind help to look beautiful to his eyes." She smiled again. All the Ladies smiled back, and they bowed. Caroline's eyes stopped on one of them. She was beautiful, and her long, dark hair drew the Princess' attention. "Wait." She said, and the courtesan didn't move.  
"What is your name?" She asked. The Lady's black eyes stared at the Princess for a while. Her strong temper showed through her glance. Nobody ever dared to stare a Royal.

"I am Katherine Petrova, your Highness." She said, and she bowed. Caroline walked closer, and her smile never faded. She gently touched a lock of the Lady's hair.

"You have wonderful hair, Lady Katherine." She complimented her. Katherine smirked, she was not new to adulations. Lady Katherine Petrova was known for her beauty, yet she had no royal blood in her veins. Many men at court wanted to marry her, but her heart belonged to someone else: Prince Elijah. He was deeply in love with her, and they made no secret of their relationship. Queen Esther hated her. She believed the girl was nothing but a problem to eliminate. Her family had had enough scandals, and England didn't need another bastard child at court. The Queen was terrified by the idea of seeing a whore sitting on her throne. Lady Katherine had to be killed.

"Thank you, your Highness." Lady Katherine bowed again, until Princess Caroline let her go.  
When dinner time came, Princess Caroline was still in her chambers, watching her reflection through the mirror. The elegant dress she was wearing presented no dark colors. She wasn't allowed to wear them, since she was still a maiden. It wasn't appropriate of a young girl with no husband to look alluring. Princess Caroline cared about her appearance. She took a last, deep and long breath, before to order to her courtesans to accompany her to the feast.

* * *

Prince Elijah was sitting at the family table. There was a empty seat by his right side, while King Mikael sat on his left, next to his wife, the Queen. Rebekah, on the other hand, never left her mother's side, the two of them looked very close. People around them ate, and entertained themselves with joyful dances. Everybody had to celebrate the arrive of the French Princess. Musicians played animated melody, and they hushed as a man of the King stepped in the room to introduce the Princess.

"Her Royal Highness, Princess Caroline of France." He announced. Everybody put their eyes on the entrance. Princess Caroline stepped in, followed by her courtesans, and she walked slowly toward the King. All the Ladies in the room whispered judgments, they were all impressed by the beauty of the dress she was wearing. King Mikael, along with his three sons, stood on his feet, in order to show courtesy toward the young woman.

"My King. It is my honor to be your humble guest." She whispered softly, without looking at the King's face while she bowed at his presence. King Mikael smiled. Dinner hadn't even started, but he had already drunk enough wine to appear happier than usual. However, he still looked strong, and intimidating.

"We were all waiting for you, my dear Princess. Please, sit among my sons. Not only you are my guest, you are also part of our family." The King said, and he extended his arm toward the empty seat. All the Ladies and the Lords in the room applauded their King's words. Caroline was naïve enough to think his kindness was sincere. She walked behind the table, and she immediately met Niklaus' eyes. She blushed, because that man's smirk seemed to reveal all his intentions. When Princess Caroline looked at him, she saw the incarnation of sin. Then, she saw Elijah. The handsome, and noble Prince Elijah, her future husband. He was softly smiling at her, and his hand invited her to sit by his side. When they all sat again, Princess Caroline found herself in the middle of two burning fires. Lord Niklaus on her right, and Prince Elijah on her left.

"I am glad you joined us, my Princess." Elijah spoke to her, making her young heart melt. Caroline turned, and she looked into his beautiful, black eyes.

"It is my pleasure." She smiled.

"I hope you like your new private chambers." He said again. Caroline thought it was nice of him, to be so interested toward her needs. For a moment, Elijah's eyes looked for somebody in the room. When he saw his Katherine, sitting at one of the tables, the girl looked back at him. Her wounded heart was burning with deep jealousy toward the French Princess, who could sit freely by _her_ man.

"I enjoyed my stay so far. However, I find very interesting the choice of dark colours your architects used for the Hampton Court Palace." She admitted.

"It is called Tudor style, my sweet Princess. It is not so different from the Gothic." Another voice drew Princess Caroline's attention. Niklaus spoke, placing his fork on the edge of his plate. The young woman found him intrusive, and very arrogant. She tried to hide her bother. When the man's eyes looked at her face again, he realized she wasn't pleased by his participation to the talk.

"I see you are an expert, Lord Niklaus." Her skepticism made him laugh.

"Oh, no. I'm nothing but a miserable artist, love." He admitted. Princess Caroline found herself being curious, but once again, his arrogance ruined their first chance to start a nice conversation. _Love_. How did he dare calling her that? She wasn't a whore. She was the Princess of France. What was he thinking?

"I'd rather you showed some respect toward a Princess. My name is not _love_." She scolded him. Niklaus had only a little taste of her strong, and resolute temper. It seemed like the sweet Princess wasn't afraid of standing against a man like him. He laughed again.

"I am so sorry, Princess _Carolìne_ of France." He immediately corrected himself, looking at her with an annoying, and challenging glance. Princess Caroline started to hate his cunning smirk. Prince Elijah wished his step brother could stop acting so childish. He was speaking to a Princess, and he yet he was unable to behave himself.

"Forgive my brother. He doesn't know how to speak to a Lady." Elijah apologized, and Princess Caroline immediately put her blue eyes on him again. She smiled, because it was impossible to remain mad while looking at his noble beauty. Klaus rolled his eyes.  
"You must be starving. Eat something, my Princess." Princess Caroline appreciated Elijah's interest. She smiled one last time, before eating. Sometimes, she still felt Lord Niklaus' eyes on her. She wondered why he was sitting among the members of the Royal Family, since he was nothing but the King's bastard. When his step brother the Prince Elijah stood up, the Princess observed him, wondering what he was about to do.

"May I have the honor of this dance?" He asked her. Caroline blushed. She had danced many times with nobles men at the French court, but she had never danced with a Prince. She smiled, and she nodded. When she gave her hand to Elijah, he led her toward the center of the room. Everybody stared at them. Elijah stayed still, before his future wife, and Princess Caroline did the same. Niklaus put his eyes on them, until he stood to walk toward his beloved sister, inviting her for a dance.

"Sister. Join us for a dance." He extended his hand toward her, and she took it with a smile on her lips. Princess Rebekah knew his brother's purpose: he only wanted to dance with the new French girl. So, while everyone took place on the dance floor, Niklaus stopped on his step brother's right. Rebekah did the same thing on Caroline's left. She stopped before Niklaus, but her eyes looked for somebody else in the room. When she saw Lord Stefan Salvatore, ready to dance with Katherine Petrova, the blood boiled in her veins. Niklaus persistently looked at the Princess Caroline, whose eyes were busy admiring Prince Elijah's beauty. Musicians started playing a gentle melody, and men moved forward, toward their women.  
"You look upset." Niklaus said to his little sister, who sighed.

"I'm surprised you noticed it, since you've been busy admiring our brother's wife all night long." She whispered, while following the moves of the dance. Niklaus laughed softly.

"Don't be jealous. Tell me, what is it? Somebody bothered my beloved sister?" He asked. Princess Rebekah never stopped staring at an imprecise point before her, while her brother, by her side, led her in the dance.

"Elijah's whore is dancing with Lord Salvatore." She revealed him. Niklaus knew she was referring to Lady Katherine. She was known for being Elijah's concubine. His brother often told him about his love for the girl. He desired to marry her, yet Queen Esther didn't allow him to. On the other hand, Rebekah felt strong feelings toward Lord Stefan Salvatore. He was a gentleman, but he had no Royal blood either. One day, Rebekah would have married a king, and she would have left England to live in his husband's kingdom. Niklaus always hoped that day was still far.

"Don't be rude, sister. It's nothing but a dance." He tried to reassure her. Then, the dance kept going, and all the dancers changed their partner. When Princess Caroline felt Lord Niklaus' arm behind her back, shivers ran across her spine. She stopped breathing, and perhaps she blushed. She could feel the man's eyes on her. Niklaus was still staring at her elegant profile.  
"I might have been disrespectful toward you, my Princess. I wish you could forgive my insolence." He tried to apologize. Princess Caroline didn't even look at him. She was afraid that he could see how rosy her cheeks were. So, she acted proudly.

"I give you my forgiveness, Lord Niklaus." She announced in a cold tone. He smirked, and she glimpsed his annoying, little smile. "I would be also very glad, if you stopped staring at me." She said again.

"Why? You are beautiful. Any man who doesn't admire your beauty is insane." He said back. Princess Caroline couldn't keep herself from looking at him, not anymore. Their eyes met, just like they had done many times before. No words left their mouth again, since they switched partners again. Prince Elijah came back to his future wife, who maintained her beautiful, sweet glance on Lord Niklaus for a while. He did the same, while his sister Rebekah was busy staring at her beloved Stefan. Princess Caroline found herself being quite silent, while dancing the last notes of the melody with Prince Elijah. When the musicians stopped playing, everybody applauded, and laughed. The French Princess bowed before Elijah, who did the same.

"You must forgive me, my Prince. I'm very tired, and today's journey deprived me of all my strengths. I wish I will see you tomorrow." Princess Caroline didn't wait for an answer. She went away, walking among the crowd. She was upset, since the King's bastard was about to ruin her. What would have everyone thought, if they had listened to Lord Niklaus' words? Perhaps, she would have been called the French _whore_, and she would have gained the Queen's hate. She couldn't let that happen.

* * *

Princess Caroline fell into a deep sleep. She dreamed. She dreamed about Lord Niklaus. He never stopped glaring at her, not even in her dreams. When she woke up, the memories of her dreams were blurry, but she was sure the Lord had been the protagonist of all of them. She was scared, and she felt haunted by his presence. She had been in the English court for just one day, and her mind seemed to be already obsessed with that man.  
As she saw the sun shining outside the window, which was pretty rare since she was in England, she told herself that a new day had started. Her courtesans helped her getting dressed. The beautiful Katherine Petrova brushed her blonde, waved hair. She looked lost in her thoughts while doing it. Princess Caroline wondered why she was so silent. Her black eyes often stared at her long hair, yet it seemed like they weren't looking at them at all.

"Do you feel fine, Lady Katherine?" Caroline politely asked. Lady Katherine brought her attention on the Princess' smile, and for a moment she felt guilty for being her future husband's lover. Then, she told herself it wasn't her fault. She had been entertaining Elijah in his bad for long, and their relationship had started before Caroline came at court. She smiled back.

"Yes, your Highness. I just didn't sleep well tonight." And somehow, it was true. Elijah had kept her awake all night long.

"I am so sorry to hear that. You can go, if you feel tired." Princess Caroline allowed her to leave her private chambers, just to rest. Lady Katherine was surprised. No one had ever been so kind toward her. English royals were often cruel, but, after all, Caroline was French.

"It's very kind of you, your Highness. However, It won't be necessary. Brushing your wonderful hair is not tiring." She guaranteed her, with a smile on her lips. The Princess smiled back, and she let her do her work. When she was ready to leave her private chambers, she took a few moments to write a letter to her beloved father.

_Dear Father, I am glad to inform you I've been warmly welcomed to the English Court.  
Despite the sadness I feel every time I think about my beloved France, and my beloved Family, I am enjoying my stay.  
My new private chambers are luxurious, and I couldn't ask for more.  
I met my future husband, the noble Prince Elijah. He is kind, and I must admit the rumors about his beauty were true.  
I wish I will be a good wife, and I promise you I will never disappoint my dear Father.  
With love,  
Your daughter Carolìne._

She didn't write about the King, nor about the Queen. And, of course, she didn't mention Lord Niklaus. She knew all her letters would have been read by the King's functionaries, just to avoid the risk of treason. Her courtesans accompanied her outside, and Princess Caroline walked with them across the beautiful, little streets of the Royal garden. The weather was flawless, and the cold, and fresh morning air gave relief to her lungs.

"Petrova. Your name is not English." Princess Caroline noticed, while walking among the colorful flowers of the garden.

"My father comes from Bulgaria, your Highness. He married my mother when he came to England." Katherine admitted, walking by her side.

"Can you speak Bulgarian, Lady Katherine?" She asked, and Katherine smiled softly.

"малко, Ваше Височество." The courtesan said, making Caroline laugh. She had never heard somebody speaking a language so different from French, or English. She looked at the other courtesans, to share her amusement with them. They all smiled, wondering what Katherine had just said.  
"A little bit, your Highness." She translated after a while.

"Promise me you will teach me!" The Princess said, and Lady Katherine nodded.

"ти обещавам. I promise." Caroline smiled again, until the noise of horses coming toward them drew their attention on the men who were riding the animals. Princess Caroline's heart skipped a beat, when she saw Elijah on the saddle of a steed. Even Katherine put her dark eyes on him, and the love she felt for him grew. Niklaus and Kol were riding their horses behind their brother. Lord Niklaus owned a majestic, black stallion. They arrived galloping, and Princess Caroline took a step back, frightened and impressed by their speed. They stopped, and all the courtesans started whispering words of appreciation for the men.

"Princess Caroline. Ladies. Are you enjoying your walk?" Prince Elijah asked, and then his eyes stopped on Lady Katherine. She was the only one who wasn't smiling. She suffered, because her lover was forced to ignore her, and give his attentions to another woman in front to her own eyes.

"We are, your Highness. And I am also glad to see you again." She admitted, and all the courtesans giggled. Their eyes were so busy admiring Prince Kol, who gave them pervert smirks. "The weather looks perfect for haunting. Please, be careful out there. I am worried for your Highness." The Princess said again. Prince Elijah smiled, and right before other words could leave his mouth, Lord Niklaus interrupted their conversation.

"You should join us. Please, ride with us. Perhaps, a beautiful lady will bring us good luck." He said, and Princess Caroline's cheeks immediately blushed. He was so arrogant and handsome, that she hated him. He had no rights to upset her that way. "Do you agree, brother?" He asked to Elijah, who gave his eyes to the Princess.

"Only if the Princess Is willing to come." He said back. It was all up to Caroline, who would have gladly spent her time with her future husband. Lord Niklaus was her only problem, and she would have been happier if he wasn't there.

"Fine." She said. She could ride, and despite her gender she also enjoyed haunting as much as men did.

"Lord Seymour, give your horse to the Princess." Elijah commanded, forcing one of his friends to leave his horse, and cede it to the woman. Immediately, both Prince Elijah and Lord Niklaus got off their horses to help Princess Caroline mounting her one. She looked at them, and she frowned. She didn't think she was so heavy, that she required _two_ men to get on a hoarse. Yet, she smiled, and for a moment her ego enjoyed their attentions. Prince Elijah gave a strict glare to his step brother, but it didn't stop Lord Niklaus from taking the Princess hand to accompany her close to the horse.

"One, two, three." Prince Elijah said, lifting her up, and allowing her to sit on the saddle.

"Is it enough comfortable for a Princess?" Lord Niklaus asked, showing his annoying, and cunning smirk. "We don't want you to fall." He laughed, sharing his amusement with his brother, Kol.

"Very funny, my Lord. Perhaps, I'll be the one laughing when you won't be able to catch a single bunny." She made everyone laugh. Everyone, except for Lord Niklaus. His pride was now hurt, since she had dared to taunt him in front to his friends. He didn't say a single word, he just got on his horse again, and he rode toward the forest by the Palace. Elijah kept smiling, and so did Kol. The future King of England gave a last glare to Katherine, who wasn't sharing their amusement. She looked hurt, and sad. Yet, there was nothing Elijah could do. He galloped behind his step brother, followed by their friends, the guards, and Princess Caroline.

"Faster!" Niklaus shouted, kicking the horse's stomach. Their dogs had smelt a prey, and Lord Niklaus could see it was a big, wild boar. He was holding his sword, while the other men threw arrows, trying to catch the animal. Princess Caroline wouldn't have taken part to the haunt, she was there to watch, and to support her future husband. Some arrows hit the boar, but Niklaus gave him the coup de grace. His sword cut the animal in two, making Caroline shiver. He was still galloping, when his blade cut the boar's neck. Everybody stopped their horses, moaning in disgust. The Lord, on the other hand, looked cold and not impressed at all. Princess Caroline thought he knew no mercy. Perhaps, what everybody said about him was true. Perhaps, he was really a cruel beast who killed just for sport.

"What are you doing there? You look like a group of little girls. Is there too much blood for your taste? Take the damn animal." The man commanded to the other Lords.

"This is unfair! You had all the fun!" Kol complained, while following his older brother among the trees. Princess Caroline kept looking at the poor boar, and she tried to not look to much shocked. Prince Elijah gave her a quick glance.

"Is everything fine?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yes. Just… Let's go." She followed the other men, until they arrived by a stream. They all got off their horses, and Prince Elijah helped Caroline putting her feet on the ground again. The Princess put her eyes on Niklaus, who took off his shirt and his trousers. She immediately blushed, and she saw him getting into the clear water of the stream. Kol did the same, but she didn't notice him. She seemed to care only about Niklaus. While the other men lighted the fire, in order to cook the boar, the two brothers took away the dirt from their skin. Prince Elijah extended his arm toward the Princess, and she immediately placed her hand on it. He led her toward the stream, and he started taking off his clothes as he arrived to the shore. Princess Caroline couldn't believe she was really sharing the air with three almost-naked men.

"Please, allow me, your Highness." She said, as she saw Elijah having troubles unbuttoning his precious waistcoat. She did it for him, and Elijah let her do it, even if it was hard for him to not feel guilty toward his beloved Katherine.

"Thank you." He said in a kind, but still cold, tone of voice. Lord Niklaus stood on his feet, and the water left uncovered his muscular abdomen, and chest.

"Take off your dress, and get in the water with us, Princess Caroline. I guarantee this water will give you a pleasing sensation." He invited her, making her cheeks blush. She immediately shook her head softly. She couldn't get in that water, as long as they stayed in there.

"I am afraid I can't, Lord Niklaus. It is not appropriate for a woman to take a bath with three men." She admitted, and she made Niklaus laugh. Even Kol smirked.

"Well, nobody would see us." He said back. Princess Caroline couldn't believe he was so persistent, and insolent.

"You are insulting my virtue, my Lord." She made him notice.

"Niklaus. Please. You heard the Princess." Elijah warned him. His step brother looked at him, and his cunning smile slowly faded. He was right. He had heard the Princess, but it didn't mean he would have respected her will. Princess Caroline sat on the shore, and she admired the three brothers during their bath. She watched them playing, and somehow they managed to bring some smiles on her beautiful lips. Lord Niklaus constantly tried to drown his brother, Kol, who did the same. They looked just like children, and they made Caroline laugh. Elijah, on the contrary, liked to stay far from them, to relax. He looked so serious, and somehow sad. As soon as Niklaus saw a smile on Caroline's face, he walked closer toward her, but he stayed in the water.

"Is it a smile, the one I glimpse on your angelic face, my Princess?" He asked her. Caroline blushed, and she rebuked herself for admiring him so persistently.

"Perhaps it is. But if I were you, I wouldn't get to excited about it. I wouldn't be smiling, if it wasn't for your brother Kol." She joked, provoking the Lord. Kol bowed at the Princess, making her smile again.

"It is my honor." He announced. Niklaus kept his eyes on her, and for a moment the Princess glimpsed a shade of madness in his look. He had something in mind. When he walked toward her, getting completely out of the water, she started to fear him. She wasn't able to run away, and Niklaus lifted her up, taking her in his arms. She started screaming, and she put her slim arms around his neck, feeling his cold, wet skin against hers.

"Let go of me! I command you to put me down!" She started screaming, making him laugh. Even Kol enjoyed the scene.

"Be careful what you wish for, love." Niklaus said, and he followed her order, he put her down. As Caroline's body touched the cold water, she gasped. She felt hate toward him, and she wished she could punish him somehow, for what he had done to her. She started heavily breathing.

"How dare you! I'm a Princess!" Niklaus laughed at her words. _I'm a Princess. Show some respect._ He wondered if she knew how to say something else. In response, he splashed some water against her face. He saw how horrified, and angry she was. As she pushed him away, placing her hands against his hard chest, and making him fall again in the water, he laughed even more. At least, he had managed to bring out her temper. She walked away, getting out of the stream.

"Don't be angry, love! I was just playing!" He tried to say. Princess Caroline had no intention to listen to his words. Her precious dress was utterly wet, and it was all Niklaus' fault.

"Don't you _ever_ dare to speak to me again!" She shouted at him one last time. Yet, she didn't manage to take away that stupid smirk from his lips. Prince Elijah followed her, in order to try to calm her down. Yet, there was nothing he could do to fix the situation. Princess Caroline wasn't going to listen to any of those men. She got on her horse again, and she didn't waste a minute more before riding toward the Palace. Lord Niklaus watched her going away, and he didn't even feel guilty. He thought that girl had to grow up, and realize that her Royal blood wouldn't have saved her from him. The world was a cruel place, and your enemies didn't care if you were a Princess, or a slave. He believed Caroline was nothing but a spoiled child.  
When Princess Caroline arrived to the Royal Palace, she ran in her private chambers, and she ordered her courtesans to prepare her a bath. She had to change her clothes, and to remove the stink of Niklaus' skin from her. He would have paid for what he had done to her.

* * *

**Hello my dear readers! I truly hope you enjoyed the second chapter. Some of you seemed to be very worried about the presence of Carlijah in the story. I warned you about it in the summary. So, if you don't like the ship I'm not going to force you to read the next chapters. However, I still hope you'll give the story a chance. Remember It's about Klaroline too.  
In the next chapter Klaus and Caroline will have another squabble. Stay tuned! ;)**

**Remember to review, and thank you for the support you've shown! xx**

**Ilaria.**


	3. III chapter

**Dreadful games **- _III_

Autumn was Niklaus' favorite season. He loved its warm colors, he loved seeing the leaves falling on the streets of England. When Autumn came, he went to the countryside, looking for inspiration. He painted beautiful landscapes, and sometimes he drew women's portraits.  
Nobody could deduce from his art that he was a professional murderer. He knew how to hide the darkest part of himself, and he wore a mask at court. Nobody truly knew who he was, not even him. When his father ordered him to kill someone of his enemies, he left to trace.  
In a sunny Autumn morning, Niklaus took a walk with his sister, in the Royal garden of the Hampton Court Palace. They were used to spend time together, since their brothers were often busy. Kol never missed a chance to gain his father's trust, by controlling the English army. Niklaus believed he was nothing but the King's puppet. Elijah, on the other hand, had to take care of the bureaucratic matters. He was the future King of England, therefore he had many duties. Even though Rebekah was the King's beloved daughter, his father didn't show much affection toward her. She wasn't useful at court, and she would have become useful only when King Mikael would have betrothed her to some important King, or noble man. She envied her brother Niklaus, since he was allowed to choose his own wife. He was just the King's bastard, and nobody cared about his decisions. He was free. However, he had no intentions to find a spouse.

"I heard of your spat with Princess Caroline. Kol told me you threw the poor girl in the water." While walking, Rebekah asked her brother details about the story. There was a little smile on her face, and she didn't really feel bad for the Princess. Truth to be told, she found her annoying. And she was envious, since whole England seemed to be focused on the French newbie, and not on her.

"I did, sister. Somebody had to teach her a lesson." Niklaus said back, and he smirked at his little sister. He still didn't feel guilty for what he had done the day before, and he still hadn't given his apologies to the sweet Princess.

"Is she annoying, as everyone says?" Rebekah asked again. His brother took his time, before answering.

"She is the most annoying girl of England and France." He admitted. Rebekah laughed a bit. Niklaus' words were giving her some sort of relief. She was glad Princess Caroline's mind wasn't as perfect as her body, and face.

"Poor Elijah, then. He has to marry her." The English Princess noticed, keeping her hand on his brother's arm, while they walked among the beautiful yellow flowers of a little labyrinth. At its center, there was a fountain. It was a source of piece, hidden inside a so big, and cruel Kingdom.

"Marriage is nothing but a deal, Rebekah. I'm sure our brother will be able to find comfort between Lady Katherine's legs." He joked, and he made Rebekah laugh again. She thought he was right. Marriage was just a deal, and it was overrated. Yet, the idea of marrying a ugly, old King made her shiver. She was still young, and she didn't want to waste her beauty by becoming the spouse of a man she didn't want. She sat on the edge of the fountain, and her face became sad. Niklaus noticed her pensive look.

"What is wrong, sister?" He asked her, and he stayed still before her.

"I will lose you. I will lose all of you when our father will betroth me to the man he will choose. I will be forced to leave England, and God knows when I'll come back. _If_ I'll come back. I wish I was free do decide for myself." She said. Niklaus had always kept those thoughts for himself. He had never wanted to show Rebekah his concern. He had lived enough, to know that everywhere in the world they hurt young, and innocent women. He sat by Rebekah' side, and he put his hand among her blonde, soft hair.

"I promise you I won't let anything bad happen to you. I will kill all the men our father will choose for you. And when Elijah will be King, you'll be finally free." He promised, speaking softly. Rebekah smiled, and she tried hard to believe to Nik's words. She leaned closer to him, and she let her head rest against his chest. She took deep breath, and she closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she saw Lord Stefan walking toward them. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Lord Salvatore." Niklaus smiled, and he stood up. He went closer to his friend, and the two of them shared a hug.

"Nik." He said, smiling back, and placing his hands on his shoulders. "Come to see the games, later. Your brother, Kol, will play against me." He invited him. Kol, as usual, would have played. The games' purpose was to entertain the King and the nobles, and they were cruel.

"I will, for sure. Perhaps, this time my brother will lose an arm." He joked, and they both laughed. When Stefan's eyes stopped on Rebekah, his looked changed. They shared a deep glare. Rebekah's heart was about to explode in her chest, because she knew he was different from anyone else. She had never felt so strong feelings toward a man before.

"Princess Rebekah." He bowed before her. "I hope I will see you at the games, this afternoon." Rebekah had seen Lord Salvatore fighting before, and she had fallen for him during the games. She tried to not smile too much, because it wasn't appropriate for a Princess to show her feelings, especially when those feelings were reserved for a man with no Royal blood.

"I would never miss such an event, Lord Salvatore. I wish you good luck." She said. Niklaus started to feel uncomfortable. After a few moments of awkward silence, he turned toward Lord Stefan, and his hand touched his shoulder again.

"Since I'm very busy, why don't you keep company to my little sister?" He smirked, and he winked at his friend. "Be very careful. As you can see, she's the most beautiful girl of England. Men could try to steal her from you." He warned him, and he kept his eyes on the two of them while he walked away. The shyest part of Rebekah didn't want to be left alone with Lord Salvatore, but at that point she couldn't do much about it. As Niklaus left, she could almost hear her heart beating fast in her chest. Lord Salvatore smiled to her again, and she smiled back.

* * *

Princess Caroline woke up when the first lights of the day enlightened her private chambers. She got off her bed, and she looked outside the window. It was a wonderful day of Autumn, and she couldn't wait to go to the garden's lake. She could see all the swans from her chambers, but she would have liked to admire them from a little distance. She called for her courtesans, and she wore a fine dress she had brought from France.

Lady Katherine, as usual, brushed her hair. Princess Caroline noticed she looked sad, again. Lady Katherine hadn't spoken much to Prince Elijah the day before. After he had gone haunting in the woods with the Princess, she had refused to meet him in his private chambers at night.

"Did your Highness have fun haunting, yesterday?" The courtesan asked, while the brush passed gently through the Princess' blonde locks. Lady Katherine couldn't deny she was quite curious. Caroline sighed, and when she thought about Lord Niklaus, her blood boiled in her veins. She hated him so much.

"I did, until Lord Niklaus started bothering me." She admitted. Lady Katherine frowned. She knew Elijah's half brother wasn't always kind, not even toward women. She believed he was a heartless beast, and that was why he was still alive: the Royal family needed him, in order to get rid of England's enemies. Prince Elijah had told her everything about his family's secrets.

"Did he hurt you?" She asked again, concerned.

"He threw me in the water. So, yes. He hurt my pride." Princess Caroline said back. She wasn't over it yet. Lady Katherine sighed, and she slowly shook her head. "I've never met such a stubborn, and rude man. I wonder why the King lets him eat at his table. He is not even his wife's son." She kept wondering. Lady Katherine suddenly stopped brushing her hair, and she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"Don't provoke his anger." She gave her an advice. The Princess frowned. A courtesans was giving her an order, after that a bastard had thrown her in the water of a stream. What was wrong with England?

"What?" She asked, confused, even though she was pretty sure she had heard Lady Katherine's words very well.

"Lord Niklaus is a dangerous man, and you must promise me you won't try to find out more details about his past. Listen, nothing here is as it seems. Follow my advice, and don't get too close to Klaus. Promise me you won't." She tried to make those words come out of the Princess' mouth, that was now slightly open in confusion. Lady Katherine was holding her hands, and she wondered why she cared so much about her. However, she slowly nodded.

"I… I promise." She said, still confused. If she hadn't been caring about Lord Niklaus, now she was. She was curious, and Lady Katherine seemed to know some secrets she would have liked to keep hidden in the dark. Well, nobody could keep secrets from her. Not only she was a Princess, she was a _stubborn_ Princess who didn't know how to mind her own business. Caroline didn't know she was playing a dangerous game.  
"Now, would you please finish brushing my hair? I'd like to go outside, to see the swans." She explained. Lady Katherine obeyed, and she kept doing her work, until Caroline's locks perfectly fell on her shoulders. Her courtesans walked behind her, but she put her arm around Lady Katherine's one, to feel a little less alone and walk with her.  
"Do you love someone, Lady Katherine?" She innocently asked. Katherine felt her heart stopping in her chest, and she also heard a shade of sadness in Caroline's tone.

"I do, your Highness." She said back, and she made no questions. She wasn't allowed to start an ordinary conversation with a Princess.

"Will you marry your lover, then?" Caroline asked, again.

"I am afraid I can't, your Highness. He is promised to another woman." She admitted. Princess Caroline looked at her, and she appeared sad. So sad, that Katherine felt guilty for being Elijah's mistress. Caroline felt truly sorry for her, and she couldn't even imagine she was talking about her future husband, the Prince Elijah.

"It's sad story." Caroline said, while the two of them kept walking toward the lake.

"Indeed." Lady Katherine whispered, and she put her eyes on the white swans of the lake. They swam quietly, and for a moment she wished she could turn into one of them. She would have liked to get some peace, in her troubled life. The Queen of England hated her, and as long as she stayed at court, she would have been risking her own life, just for love. The idea of leaving Elijah broke her in pieces.

"I wish the Prince will love me, one day." Princess Caroline said, sitting on the grass by the river. There weren't so many swans in France, and she loved the beauty of those animals. Lady Katherine sighed.

"I am sure he will, your Highness. You are a sweet girl." She faked another smiled, and she hid her sadness. She truly believed Princess Caroline was sweet, but she wasn't a woman. Elijah, her lover, didn't like little girls. They had talked about her, once, before he could order her to not ask questions about his future wife again. Elijah had admitted he was concerned about the young age of the Princess. She was only seventeen, and he was already thirty. Caroline kept her eyes on her swans.

"Leave me alone. Go back to your works." She commanded to her courtesans. Lady Katherine obeyed, along with the others. She couldn't do otherwise. Caroline enjoyed being alone, loneliness helped her thinking. She extended her arm toward the swans, and she threw a piece of bread in the water, feeding it to the animals. She smiled softly, while watching them eating.

"It's a wonderful day to be outside." She immediately recognized that deep, and raspy voice. A simple sentence with no trace of words of courtesy in it. No _Your Highness_, or _My Princess_. Caroline blamed herself, since she had told the courtesans to leave her. And now she was utterly alone, in the company of Lord Niklaus. She wondered why he had come to her, since they pretty much hate each other. For a moment, she also thought he was there to apologize with her. But then, she realized it was just a stupid fantasy, and that Lord Niklaus would have never regretted what he had done.

"Indeed, Lord Niklaus." She said back, in the coldest tone. He smiled, seeing how bothered she was by his presence. From his position he could admire her serious, and noble profile. She was beautiful, as much as she was annoying, and spoiled.

"May I join you?" He asked again. Princess Caroline turned to look at his face, and she showed him a fake smile.

"No." She said, and she was pretty sure it wouldn't have been enough to make him go away. Klaus rolled his eyes, and while Caroline fed the bread to the swans, he looked for other words to say.

"Don't be angry at me, love. We just had a little spat. I'm sure you can forgive me." He kept his eyes on her, and he saw her rolling her eyes with no patience left in her body, and mind.

"Well, you're wrong. I can't. Now, can you please leave me alone?" She asked him, and she put a fake, little smile on her lips again. Klaus didn't move. He stayed still, and he had no intentions to go away. Right before he could say something else, Princess Caroline preceded him.  
"Listen, I don't like you. I don't like your arrogance, and I find your presence quite annoying. I don't like having you around, and I don't like it when you stare at me. You're creepy. I don't care if all the Ladies of England fall for you, because I'm French, and I would never fall for such an insolent man. Now, may you please leave?" She made it clear, she didn't want to have him around. Words came out from her mouth so fast, that she lost control. It wasn't easy to hurt Niklaus, but that time he felt an open wound in his pride, and soul. Never before a woman had rejected him that way. After some moments of silence, he glanced down, and then he bowed before the Princess.

"Your Highness." He said, right before to turn his back at her, and to walk away as she had commanded him. Princess Caroline felt guilty, while watching him going back into the Palace. She realized she had been rude to him, and that maybe he hadn't even deserved it. She sighed, and she blamed herself. A part of her was glad she had managed to get rid of such an awful person, but the kindest part of herself was sorry. It was too late to say something, he was far, and he was still walking away. He was the first one who was able to provoke all the anger of such a nice girl. He was a teaser.

* * *

The games started in the afternoon. The King was sitting on his throne, by his wife's side. They both looked proud, and Princess Caroline was frightened by their majesty. Prince Elijah showed her their seats on the long bench, and when Caroline sat, she saw the wooden beam that divided two sections of the space in which two knights would have hit each other while riding their horses. Princess Caroline had never watched such a game, and she was excited. At the French court, her father allowed her to watch the beautiful shows that the actors prepared for her, and she also entertained herself dancing. Sometimes, she had taken part to the shows herself.

"Is anyone going to get hurt, my Prince?" Concerned, she asked to her future husband, while all the people got to their positions. Elijah, who sat close by the Princess' side, hadn't been showing her many attentions. He was polite, and kind, but he never looked at her in the way she would have liked to be looked. He constantly appeared serious, and thoughtful. Lady Katherine's presence always reminded him about his strong feelings for her.

"It could happen. However, we all hope for the best. Our knights have been well trained. I can't deny some people rejoice, when blood flows." He answered, making Caroline's heart skip a beat. She didn't want anyone to get hurt only because of a game.

"They must be very brave, then." She concluded. Then she gave a look to Lady Katherine, who sat on the opposite bench, and she saw how she glanced at the Prince, her future husband. At first, she felt confused. When she put her eyes on Elijah, she found him looking back at the courtesan. It wasn't just a simple glare, there was something more. The young Princess caught herself being suspicious. What sent away all her bad thoughts was Lord Niklaus' coming. The man, followed by his wonderful sister, didn't even look at her, he just sat on the empty place by her side. Princess Caroline kept her eyes on his profile for a while, wondering if he was still angry for what had happened between them only a few hours before.  
"Good afternoon, Princess Rebekah." She said to the English Princess, who smiled back at her, and extended her hand to hold hers for a brief moment.

"Princess Caroline." Her smile stayed on her full lips, until her eyes returned on the arena. She looked for her beloved Stefan. Niklaus, on the other hand, noticed how Caroline was trying so hard to ignore his presence. He told himself he didn't care. He forced himself to do the same, to ignore her.  
All their thoughts faded as soon as the first knight came on the battle field, followed by the second one, who stopped on the opposite side. The audience clapped and shouted. Kol looked arrogant in his armor, while he rode his steed. He smiled at the crowd, and he lifted up his spear, making everybody shout again. There was nothing more important than glory, to the youngest Mikaelson.  
The other knight's face was hidden beneath an helmet, but when he led his horse before the Royal bench, bowing his head at the King and the Queen, he revealed his identity. It was Lord Stefan Salvatore. Rebekah parted her lips slightly, fearing a cruel fate for his lover. Her younger brother wasn't a weak enemy, on the contrary, Kol always won.

"My Princess." Lord Salvatore saluted Rebekah, who, under the strict glare of her parents, stood up to tie her ribbon around the knight's spear.

"Be very careful, my Lord." She said, and she sat again as soon as he returned to his position, ready to begin. Queen Esther kept her eyes on her two sons, the bastard, and Elijah's future wife. When she looked at her, she saw nothing but a stupid, and innocent little girl. She wasn't as dangerous as much as Lady Katherine was. She was just a naïve Princess, and as long as she remained docile, she would have never been a threat to _her_ Kingdom.  
Caroline's heart was beating fast, because of all the anxiety. Those spears looked heavy, and she was afraid something could have happened to the two knights. Kol gave a threatening glare to his rival, who, on the contrary, remained quiet, and focused. When the game started, they started playing.  
Kol kicked his horse, and he made the beast gallop fast on his side of the field. Lord Salvatore did the same, holding his spear firmly. While the audience screamed in excitement, Princess Caroline suddenly grabbed Niklaus' hand. She held it tightly, in fear, and her eyes remained stuck on the two knights.  
Lord Niklaus looked at their joined hands, then he looked at the Princess' beautiful, and concerned face. He saw how her lips parted, when Kol' spear hit Lord Salvatore's shoulder. He thought she was an awfully beautiful woman.  
He wasn't the only one who noticed the Princess' behavior. Queen Esther was observing the girl, and she was irritated by the contact she shared with the bastard. She suspected the two of them fornicated, in secret. She couldn't allowed that.  
Rebekah could almost feel Lord Salvatore's pain. He hadn't fallen from his horse, and he was ready for another round. She hated her own brother for what he had done. Kol was always so cruel, and he would have never accepted a defeat. He took another spear, since he had broken the first against Stefan's armor. The two horses galloped one against the other, again, divided by the central wooden beam.  
When Lord Salvatore's spear hit Kol's face, everybody stood on their feet, watching the son of the King falling from his horse.

"Oh my God! He his hurt!" Princess Caroline shouted, seeing all the blood on the ground. Rebekah brought her hands on her lips, and Prince Elijah ran to help his brother, who screamed curses, still lying down. Lord Salvatore took off his helmet, and he got off his horse, in order to help his rival. Princess Rebekah knew nothing good would have happened. Her brother Kol would have craved his revenge.  
Queen Esther remained cold, and silent. She was worried for her son, but she couldn't let herself showing her feelings. On the contrary, King Mikael was wrathful. The commander of the English army, _his_ army, had just been defeated by an ordinary Lord. It was a shame, and his son deserved to suffer. When Prince Elijah took off Kol's helmet, he saw the spear had broken his brother's nose, and it was bleeding.

"You need medications, brother." He said.

"You bastard! You broke my nose! You'll pay for it!" Kol inveighed against Lord Salvatore, who remained silent. Some men took Kol away, to take him to a doctor, and to avoid a fight. When Stefan glared at Rebekah, he saw the concern on her face, and he understood there were worst things to come.

"Enough!" King Mikael shouted, and the crowd fell silent. "It's enough for today." He wasn't in the mood anymore, since his son had brought shame to the entire family. He walked away, and Queen Esther followed him. Princess Caroline was shocked, and she couldn't understand why English people enjoyed watching bloodsheds. She found it barbaric, and primitive. When her eyes saw she was still holding Lord Niklaus' hand, she blushed, and she immediately pulled her hand back, trying hard to ignore that stupid, and attractive smirk that appeared on the man's face.

"I hope the games weren't too cruel for such a nice, and kind Princess." He wished, and she heard a shade of skepticism in his tone. She gave him a strict glare.

"You English people are barbaric." She growled at him.

"Well, I'm afraid you'll have to learn to like us." He said back, showing the rudeness in his voice, and keeping his blue-green eyes stuck in hers.

"Are we speaking of you, now?" She asked, using his same manners.

"Perhaps we are." He admitted with no shame, letting her know he was still mad for the words she had reserved him earlier.

"I will _never_ like you!" She growled again, in an angry whisper. They fought like dogs, and at the end of the spat one of them always ran away from the other. Princess Caroline stood on her feet, and she quickly left the bench. She walked fast toward the Palace, and she did her best to avoid people for the rest of the day. Lord Niklaus watched her running away from him, and he felt hate, and a unreasonable, dangerous attraction. He couldn't explain himself why. She treated him in the worst ways, and she told him the worst words. Yet, there was something he liked about her. Perhaps, he was tempted by the fact she couldn't be his. Her body was a forbidden treasure, and she belonged to a man who was too blind by the love he felt for another woman, to understand her value.

* * *

King Mikael sat behind his desk. The room was empty and quiet, and the big window behind his back faced on the Royal Garden. He was still upset for his son's defeat, and many thoughts haunted his poor, and tired mind. First of all, there was the wedding matter. It was extremely important to wed the French Princess to his firstborn, in order to guarantee the French crown to his beloved son. However, it was clear that Elijah was in love with a whore, the Lady Katherine Petrova. His wife, the Queen, was pretty concerned about the fact, and she believed the King had to ban the Lady from court. Or worst, to kill her. King Mikael didn't give much importance to his son's love affairs. He believed Elijah had all the rights to choose a mistress.  
On the other hand, he gave importance to his daughter's promiscuity. She had been seen walking in company of Lord Stefan Salvatore, and the King was intended to eliminate the new threat that the man represented.  
Only a few days before, a letter from Italy had informed him about the King of Naples' interest toward his beautiful daughter. The sovereign's name was Lorenzo, but he let anyone call him Enzo. He was young, and powerful. King Mikael was willing to betroth Rebekah to him, and he wanted to preserve his daughter's maidenhood until the night of the marriage. Many rumors talked about Rebekah's bad habits with men, some of them said she slept with all her brothers, but King Mikael had never believed none of them.

"You asked to see me, father." Kol said, coming in and bowing before the King.

"I did." Mikael spoke. He looked at the door, in order to make sure it was closed. "Your mother and I are very disappointed by the weakness you showed today, during the games. You let a simple Lord defeating you before your people's eyes. What were you thinking, boy?" He asked, in a harsh tone. Kol didn't dare to look his father in the eyes.

"I'm very sorry, father." He murmured.

"Shut up." Mikael ordered, and he started walking around the room. "Some days ago I received a letter from the King of Naples, Lorenzo. He informed me about his interest toward your sister, Rebekah. I will gladly promise her to him, since his army is strongest in the whole Italy. In the meantime, I want to make sure my beloved daughter doesn't give herself to any man. This is why I need you. You must kill her new suitor, the Lord Stefan Salvatore. Do it quickly, and do it in secret. Make sure nobody will ever find the body. I would ask Niklaus, if only he wasn't so attached to Rebekah. Don't make me regret my decision, son." Kol's soul was filled with joy, and pride. He fell on his knees, before his father, and he took his hands.

"I will do whatever it takes, to fulfill my father's wish." He promised.

* * *

**Did you enjoy the chapter? Let me know all you think by leaving a review!  
Next chapter's spoilers: Caroline and Elijah will celebrate their wedding, Klaroline moments, Kalijah moments, Stefan will be in trouble. **

**SidneyKlaroline: **Yeah, it's about Klaroline but if we don't like the fact that she will be in his brothers bed than we can't really give the story too much of a chance. plus, I kinda don't like the whole 2 brothers 1 women triangles, she isn't elena, but this is your story and you can do what you like. Another thing, I am sad to see so many reviews abot liking her with elijah, those people aren't true klaroline shippers.  
I love the klaroline moment in the water but carlijah's marriage is just too anti klaroline to me, sorry!

**(I'm sorry I have to answer here, but since she's an anon I have no other choice.)  
Dear Sidney, you don't like the plot? Ok. Nobody is forcing you to read.  
You don't like "two brothers one woman triangle"? Ok. I'm sorry it became a cliché since when TVD started.  
But you have absolutely _no_ right to judge other readers by saying they're not real Klaroline shippers, just because they like the idea of Caroline and Elijah being together. Liking a character of your OTP with another character doesn't mean you're not a real shipper, it means you have a open, free mind and a bit of imagination. Writing such a thing doesn't make you a better shipper than anyone else.**

**Thank you to all those who supported the story so far! Xx**

**Ilaria.  
**


	4. IV chapter

_**Warning:** the following chapter contains explicit and violent contents. Do not keep reading, if you think you can't handle it. _

* * *

**Dreadful games - **_IV_

Her wedding day had finally arrived. After that evening, she would have been Princess of England. She knew her father would have been proud of her, and she couldn't wait to receive one of his letters. She was nervous, because all the eyes would have been on her, while she walked down the Westminster Abbey's aisle. Caroline was standing still, before the big mirror in her private chambers. Her courtesans were fixing all the little details of her wedding dress. Its ivory lace gave her an innocent look. It was long, not too curved, and part of her chest was left uncovered. The Princess couldn't have asked for more, she loved it. Her blue eyes stayed on Lady Katherine, while she worked on that dress. She kept observing her, wondering if that simple girl was more beautiful than her. She couldn't understand why Elijah showed so much interest toward her. Her skin was too tanned, it didn't show nobility. However, her body seemed to be attractive, but it was just a matter of time, before the Prince saw Caroline's one.  
The thought of her wedding night made her feel thousands of butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't wait for it, and she couldn't wait to give Elijah all she had.

"How do I look?" The Princess exclaimed in an answer. All the courtesans stood, and they admired her in all her beauty. Caroline's eyes, however, were stuck on Lady Katherine's face.

"You are ravishing, your Highness." The brunette courtesan smiled softly. The Princess knew that girl was hiding some secrets, and she didn't like being fooled. So, she told herself she would have started playing her same game.

"I am impatient to admire my lovers' face, when his eyes will see my dress." She said, caressing the lace of her gown, and admiring her reflection in the mirror. "I'm sure he will love it. Also, he will love what is hidden beneath the dress." She giggled, making all the courtesans laugh. All of them, except for Katherine. Princess Caroline noticed the weak smile that was stuck on her face.  
"Something is wrong, Lady Katherine? Lately, you look exhausted. Perhaps court is not the right place for you." She insinuated. Lady Katherine looked surprised. She saw Caroline as nothing but a naïve, little girl. She wasn't expecting her to find out something about her secret relationship with Prince Elijah.

"On the contrary, your Highness, I love court. I intend to stay here, as long as I can." She smirked. Princess Caroline smiled back, and she curved her face on one side.

"Staying or leaving is not your choice. Such a pity, isn't it?" She asked. Lady Katherine tried hard to contain her rage. She couldn't inveigh against the future Princess of England, but she would have fought to claim what was hers. Prince Elijah belonged to her, and to no one else. After brief moments of tense silence, Princess Caroline smiled again, and she interrupted her eye contact with Lady Katherine.  
"Come back to work, ladies." She commanded. All the courtesans obeyed, and she sat on her chair, to let the girls brush her waved, blonde hair. He wedding would have started soon.

Elijah was looking through the window of his private chambers. He looked thoughtful, and his half-brother presence was keeping him from worrying too much about his beloved Katherine. Niklaus talked, and talked again. He didn't give his brother a moment of peace. He admired the grey sky over London, and he wondered if it will have been raining through the whole day.

"Are you listening to me, brother?" Niklaus' voice drew his attention, forcing him to bring his eyes on him. He softly nodded.

"Of course I am." He lied. Klaus knew Elijah very well, to believe such an obvious lie. He sighed.

"You're still thinking about her." He noticed. The prince frowned, and for a moment he tried to look surprised, acting like he had no idea what his brother was talking about. Niklaus, on the other hand, couldn't understand how Elijah couldn't see how lucky he was. God was giving him a beautiful, young bride, and he was still thinking about a whore, a courtesan.

"I am not." Elijah kept lying. Niklaus rolled his eyes.

"Stop! Stop hiding yourself behind stupid lies." He pointed his finger against him, and he slowly walked closer to him. "I saw how you looked at her yesterday, during the games." He whispered, with his blue-grey eyes stuck in his brother's black ones.  
"Only a fool wouldn't notice it. And I guarantee you your little French Princess is not a fool." He could almost feel wrath, at the idea of seeing such a young girl suffering because of his brother's inability to choose the right woman.

"So, now you care for her, Niklaus?" Elijah insinuated, making his half-brother feel unmasked.

"I don't." He growled at him.

"I saw how you look at her. Only a fool wouldn't notice it." Elijah repeated his words, and Niklaus never stopped their eye contact. Now, it was a matter of pride. The King's bastard smirked, at last, and he took some steps back. Then, he lifted his arms up with an arrogant attitude.

"If you won't satisfy the French girl, I will." He said with no shame in his tone. He was willing to give Princess Caroline what a woman needed. His half-brother, the Prince, seemed rather busy entertaining his mistress, and somebody had to take care of Caroline, during her husband's absence. Elijah didn't say anything back. He didn't care about Niklaus' actions, and he didn't care about Caroline at all. When Klaus reached the door, he opened it, and Lady Katherine showed up before his eyes. The man laughed at her face, then he gave his brother a look.  
"Troubles in paradise, I see." He joked, right before leaving. He left the two of them utterly alone, in Elijah's private chambers. The Prince was surprise to see Katherine there, some hours before his marriage.

"Katherine." He pronounced her name. The courtesan shut the door behind her back.

"We need to talk." She said. She was panicking, and it was clear, even though she tried hard to hide her feelings beneath a cold mask.

"About what?" The prince asked.

"About _her_!" Katherine shouted in a whisper, pointing her finger against an imprecise point of the room. She was referring to Caroline. Elijah sighed, and he passed a hand among his dark hair. "She knows about us, Elijah. She threatened me of banning me from court. That bitch!" She kept shouting softly, in rage. Elijah walked closer, and he took her wrists in his hands.

"Nobody is going to ban you from court, as long as I wills stay on the throne of England." He guaranteed her.

"But you are not on the throne yet! Your father still rules this kingdom, and he's willing to fulfill your mother's wishes. We both know that witch wants me dead!" She said, looking for comfort in her lover's dark eyes.

"Listen to me. I won't let anything bad happen to you. I will marry Princess Caroline, and I will do it for England. When I'll be King, we'll be finally free." He tried to convince her. Katherine wasn't happy with that, not yet. To her, it wasn't enough.

"Promise me one day I'll be queen." She asked him. Elijah hesitated. He knew Katherine wanted to be his wife. She wanted to be queen of England by his side, yet she didn't care about the political consequences of their actions. Seeing his indecisiveness, she feared the worst. "Elijah." She whispered his name.

"Katherine. I can't promise you that." He shook his head. "If I'll ever divorce from Caroline, France would become our enemy. I can't lead my country on the edge of war because of my egoistical needs." He declared. Katherine felt lost. She had been hoping of becoming England's Queen since she was nothing but a small child. And now the man she loved was choosing his kingdom, over his lover for her. They shared a tense look, until Katherine freed herself from Elijah's gasp, to walk away. The man sighed, but he didn't try to stop her. He wondered if Katherine's interest toward him was led by the power crave.

* * *

A carriage drawn by two, white horses took the bride to the Chapel Royal. Princess Caroline looked at the English crowd, while her carriage moved through the streets. Her body was tense, and her mind kept thinking about how many people would have attend the event. The first son of the King was getting married, and it wasn't something that happened every day. For a moment, she wished her father was by her side, to walk with her down the aisle of the church. When the carriage stopped, a guard helped her putting her feet back on the ground. Princess Caroline looked around herself, and she smiled at the peasants. Everyone already loved her, because it wasn't hard to love her, at all. She followed the guards inside the Chapel Royal, and her heart skipped a beat as soon as she saw Lord Niklaus, waiting for her. She stopped walking, with a confused expression on her sweet face. The man walked toward her, and he bowed before his future Queen.

"My princess. You look more beautiful than ever." He said, and a smirk appeared on those damned beautiful, full lips, when his eyes met hers. For a moment, she remained silent, unable to speak.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in a harsh tone. Clearly, she wasn't happy to see him. She couldn't believe he managed to annoy her even the day of her wedding.

"I'm in charge of taking you to your husband, sweetheart." He admitted. The Princess rolled her eyes.

"For God sake, no. I'd rather walk through the aisle by my own, thank you." She put a fake, little smile on her lips.

"I'm afraid I have to insist, love. We both have to follow my father's orders." He insisted. The Princess wasn't completely sure those were the King's orders. Also, she believed Lord Niklaus was doing it on purpose. He just loved to tease her. She sighed, one last time, before he extended his arm toward her, and she looped her arm through his.

"Don't you dare letting me fall." She growled, making him giggle.

"I would never let that happen." He said, and his eyes stayed on her beautiful profile, until the chapel's doors opened. The Princess grabbed Klaus' sleeve tightly, as soon as she saw all those eyes staring at her. She found comfort in his presence, and she thanked God he hadn't let her go all alone. They started walking slowly, and Caroline looked at all those unknown faces. The royal family was sitting on the first bench, before the altar, where Prince Elijah was waiting for her. The Princess couldn't help herself from thinking he was handsome, and her father was right: she was lucky he wasn't an old, ugly king. Niklaus looked his brother in the eyes, when he gave him his sweet, young wife. Caroline glared at Elijah, and she ignored Niklaus. To her, he wasn't nothing but the King's bastard. Klaus left the girl to his half-brother, and he walked away, to take his seat by Rebekah's side. Elijah didn't pronounce a word. He looked more thoughtful than ever, and seeing him like that made Caroline wonder if he truly wanted to be her husband. She thought it was all Katherine's fault.

"We have come here together, before God, to join in holy matrimony Elijah I, Prince of England and France, and the Princess Caroline of France." The priest spoke. Caroline could almost hear her heart beating, through the silence of the majestic room.  
"Prince Elijah, do you agree to take the beautiful Princess Caroline, here present, to be your spouse?" The man asked. Caroline's eyes stopped on Elijah's serious face, and she hoped to glimpse the shade of emotion on it.

"I do." He simply pronounced his words, as he had been doing since the first time they had met. Once again, Caroline couldn't see what he was hiding beneath his mask of kindness, and coldness.

"Princess Caroline, do you agree to take the noble Prince Elijah, here present, to be your spouse?" The priest made her the same question. She stayed silent. So quiet, that King Mikael started to worry about the utter silence that swallowed the room. Esther kept her strict glare on her first son's almost-wife. Rebekah frowned.

"What the hell is she doing?" She asked in a soft whisper to her half-brother, Niklaus. In that moment, he couldn't help himself from pitying Caroline. If he had gotten the power to choose, he would have taken her away from that church. Caroline was lost, and those moments of deep silence seemed to pass slowly. When she realized Elijah's eyes were stuck on her face, she told herself it was time to give the answer she had been repeating herself the whole morning.

"I do." She said. She was sure she had taken the right decision. Her father would have been proud of her.

"I declare you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Elijah turned to give his eyes to his lawful wife. They shared a brief glance, the man placed his left hand on the girl's cheek, she found gentleness in his touch. When he leaned toward her face, she stayed still, and she didn't even close her eyes. She felt the touch of his lips on hers, but it didn't last much. A pure, innocent kiss that she would have gladly prolonged. Everybody applauded, and Niklaus forced himself to do the same. He put a cunning smirk on his lips, and for a moment he tried hard to feel joy for his noble brother. He had finally found a proper wife. Problem was, she was way too attractive to not be desired.

The celebration went on at the Hampton Court Palace, where all the guests ate during the feast. Elijah had never been more quiet, and all the words he shared with his wife were just words of courtesy. Princess Caroline noticed Lady Katherine's presence, and she also noticed of she ignored her secret lover through the whole dinner.

"Shall we dance, my love?" Caroline suddenly proposed, standing, and asking her husband to dance. He couldn't refuse. Even though his love for Caroline wasn't pure, Elijah was still a noble man.

"Gladly, Caroline." He gave her a smile. Perhaps, it was the first smile of the evening. The princess smiled back, but she didn't wait for him. She walked till the dance floor, and all the people stopped dancing to give her the eyes.

"Play a Volta." She ordered to the musicians. As the violins started playing, Princess Caroline started following the moves she knew very well, because she had learnt them at the French court. Everybody smiled, and applauded the newlyweds. Elijah tried to free his mind from Katherine's thought, and he enjoyed himself. When he lifted Caroline up, she giggled, placing her hands on his shoulders, and her blue eyes met his dark irises. As the time passed, all the couples started dancing, and Lord Stefan Salvatore invited Princess Rebekah to join him on the dance floor. Niklaus gave his little sister his permission to go, and have fun. He found himself sitting alone, while he watched his half-brother, Elijah, sharing enjoyable time with his young bride. Then, he entertained himself with two courtesans, two identical twins. He made them sit on his lap, and they drank together, until Klaus thought the time had arrived for him to interrupt Elijah's dancing.

"Forgive me, my Ladies." He stood up, without caring about the girls. They murmured whispers about his rudeness, and he ignored them. He walked to the dance floor, and he smirked at his brother. "Pardon." He drew the newlyweds attention on him. Princess Caroline's smile immediately faded. _Him, again_. She thought. "May I dance with your ravishing wife, brother?" He asked.

"No, you can't." Caroline immediately gave him an answer, but she didn't manage to take that attractive smirk away from his kissable lips.

"How rude, sweetheart." His irony was teasing her nerves.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" She complained. Elijah found himself in the middle of a spat, but he maintained his noble attitude.

"Perhaps, Niklaus, you should respect the Princess' will." He suggested. Klaus gave another look to Caroline. He wasn't going to give up so easily.

"Just one dance. I won't bite." He guaranteed her, extending his hand toward her. She thought he was a spoiled little child who always got what he wanted, somehow. She told herself she despised him. She rolled her eyes, and, at the end, she placed her hand in his one. Elijah nodded, and he left them dancing alone. Klaus touched Caroline's body, every time he had the opportunity to do so. He made her feel how much he wanted her. Every time, she struggled against herself to not blush.

"You are Mikaelson, now." He reminded her with a proud smirk.

"Indeed." She said back, not willing to start a conversation.

"I find it hard to believe that you are still mad at me for our little quarrel in the woods. There is something else." He tried to talk to her again.

"Are you too arrogant to even accept the fact that somebody genuinely despises you? Because I do." She revealed him, just as she had already done before. Klaus giggled.

"Why?" He asked. She couldn't believe he was so persistent.

"Because I know you! Everyone knows you at the French court!" She exclaimed, running out of patience.

"You don't know me at all, love." He insisted, grabbing her waist to draw her toward him. She looked at his lips, and he looked at hers, while there was a little distance left between their faces.

"I know you are the King's bastard. I know you're a murderer, and a traitor. They say the poison took the place of the blood in your veins. And this is enough, to despise you." She growled at his face. Klaus felt hurt, again. When Caroline showed him her wrath, it was like ten knives stabbed his heart at the same time. Yes, because he still had a beating heart. "Now I have to come back to my husband." She said, one last time before turning her back at him, and walking away. She had seen the sorrow in his eyes, and she hoped she had made enough, to not make him come back again.

* * *

When the feast ended, Princess Caroline ordered to her courtesans to accompany her to her private chambers. She still felt nervous, because that was her wedding night, and soon Prince Elijah would have visited her to spend the night in her bed. Lady Katherine looked upset, like never before. She quietly brushed the Princess' blonde locks, while the other courtesans made sure her white nightgown perfectly fitted her. She kept looking at her reflection through the mirror, and she told herself there was only one thing left to do: to give the future King a son. She would have been able to visit France again, if everything went fine, just as she had planned. When the women heard the door opening, they all stopped to put their eyes on the entrance. Prince Elijah stepped in, followed by some guards. Princess Caroline turned, and she looked at him.

"May you please leave me alone with my wife?" He said after a brief moment of silence in which he met Lady Katherine's glance. The courtesans bowed before their Prince, then they walked out of the room, along with the guards. They were finally alone, for the first time.

"I'm grateful for the kindness your family has shown me today. I've enjoyed the feast, and I couldn't have asked for a more beautiful wedding." Caroline felt the need to speak, and to interrupt the silence. Elijah, on the other hand, kept looking at her with that serious look in his black eyes. Caroline never knew what he was thinking. However, he smiled.

"I am here to talk to you, Caroline." He said after a while. She tried to keep all her true feelings hidden.

"To… _talk_?" She asked in confusion. Well, a late night talk wasn't exactly what she wasn't expecting. She was ready. She wanted it, and she wanted to give herself to her husband. Yet, he still looked so hesitant.

"I won't spend the night with you." He revealed her. Caroline couldn't understand the meaning of all of it. She stayed silent, and she waited for an explanation. "As you know… my father, the king, along with the whole Kingdom, is expecting you to carry my child soon." He started. Caroline nodded, immediately.

"I know it. I know my duty. And I'm ready." She insisted, speaking fast. Elijah glanced down for a brief while.

"I wouldn't be able to get you pregnant, Caroline." He admitted. Confusion didn't stop haunting Caroline's mind. Her lips were slightly parted, and the look in her eyes changed, as soon as she deeply understood Elijah's words. Now, it was like she was living a nightmare. Everything was lost. Her whole world crumbled under her feet. Without a son, she would have never been the Queen of England. Her wedding with the first son of the King could have been revoked, before the absence of a living proof of their consummation. She slowly sat on the edge of the bed, and her blue eyes started at an imprecise point of the dark floor.  
"I'm sorry." Elijah murmured. Caroline glanced up at him, and she pressed her lips.

"We could try, anyway." She proposed. Elijah sighed.

"Caroline…" He tried to say.

"What? Is it because of Lady Katherine? You love her too much to share the bed with your lawful wife?" She shouted at him, and she stood up to walk closer to him. "If you think I'll let her come in your bed every night without fighting, you are wrong." She said in a whisper of wrath.  
"You are the future King of England! How can you be so afraid of a courtesan?" She didn't have time to say anything else, because Elijah grabbed her waist, and he intensely kissed her soft lips. Caroline let his tongue enter in her warm mouth, and she played with him like only a French girl knew how. Her hands caressed her shoulders, and she hoped she was a better kisser than Lady Katherine. Her only porpoise, was to erase that woman from her husband's memory. Elijah put his hand among her soft, blonde hair, and he didn't stop the kiss. Caroline did, and she pulled him toward her bed.  
"Let me show you a French trick." She cunningly smirked, and then she bent on her knees, before him. Elijah wondered what she was doing, but he didn't try to stop her, when her fingers touched the edge of his trousers. Even though Caroline was still a virgin, it didn't mean she didn't know how to please man in other ways. She pulled down her husband's trousers, and she softly rubbed his cock until it became harder.  
He was unable to say something. His lips were parted, and he couldn't take his eyes off her. He saw Caroline leaning her warm lips toward his member, and when they touched it, he felt something he had never felt before. They kissed it, starting from the tip, and then her tongue licked every inch of it. When the time came, just when Elijah thought it couldn't get better, Caroline took his cock in her mouth, until she felt its tip in her throat. Hearing him moaning softly, while he struggled against himself to not show all his pleasure, made her feel wet between her inner thighs.  
She used all her mastery, to make him come inside her mouth, after a while. Elijah closed his eyes, and he moaned, unable to keep himself. Caroline tasted his seed, and she passed the sleeve of her nightgown on her rosy lips, to clean them from any remaining. When she looked up, she saw how confused he was. She believed Lady Katherine had never done anything like that for him. She stood on her feet again, while Elijah fixed his trousers. Caroline blocked his hands.  
"We are not over." She insisted. He freed his hands from her grab.

"We are." He affirmed, and he quickly turned his back at her, leaving her alone in her empty chambers. Caroline kept staring at the door, and when she lay on her bed she cried. She hadn't been expecting her wedding night to be like that.

* * *

Kol heard his sister's moans coming from a hidden, dark side of the street. He could also hear Stefan's lap beating against hers, while they shared their last moments of pleasure together. He wasn't surprised Rebekah had given herself so easily to a man. Stefan wasn't the first one, and he wouldn't have been the last one. He was holding his knife, and he was waiting for Rebekah's moans to end. Their father had ordered him to kill Lord Salvatore, and he would have gladly fulfilled the King's wish. He still remembered how his sister's new lover had broken his nose during the games. When all the noises ended, leaving their place to the two lovers' fast, and tired breath, Kol showed up with a smirk on his face, and Rebekah opened her eyes widely.

"What the hell are you doing here, you pervert?" She shouted at him, while Stefan pulled up his trousers, and she covered her breast by fixing her long dress.

"I was just taking a walk outside, when I heard my whore sister's moans coming from the end of the street." Kol said back. She showed him her despise, by shaking her head.

"I won't let you talk like this about her." Stefan intervened, standing for Rebekah, and defending her from her younger brother's accusation. Rebekah took his arm, to keep him from starting a fight with Kol.

"Let it go, Stefan. My brother is a childish idiot." She said. Stefan didn't listen to her words, he kept walking toward Kol, who, on the other hand, stood still with a smile stuck on his lips.  
"Stefan, please. Let's go back inside." She said again.

"It seems like you found a brave fiancé." Kol joked, holding his knife tightly. When Rebekah glimpsed the weapon in his brother's hand, her heart skipped a beat, and the blood froze in her veins. She immediately understood Kol was just following an order.

"Stefan, he is armed." She warned her lover. Stefan didn't take any step back. "Kol, put the knife away." She insisted. Everything got worst, when Stefan grabbed his own knife from the belt around his trousers.

"Somebody enjoys the fight, I see." Kol smirked again.

"You don't have to do this, Kol." Stefan tried to make him be reasonable.

"Put the damned knife away, Kol!" Rebekah shouted at him, again. It was all useless. In a fast movement, Kol stabbed Stefan's abdomen, making the man's knife fall to the ground, and making a scream leave Rebekah's mouth. He looked him in the eyes, while he thought he was watching him taking his last breath. Stefan's legs no longer sustained the weight of his body. Kol held him, while the blade of his knife was still inside his flesh. Stefan saw the hate in his look, and it suddenly faded, when a blade cut his throat, making the blood spill all over his face. Niklaus had cut his half-brother's throat from behind his back, like only a miserable coward would have done. Rebekah put her hands on her mouth, and she blocked a scream. Her younger brother fell lifeless to the ground, and Niklaus held Stefan's weak body. He was wounded, but he was still alive.

* * *

**Many things happened in this chapter. I'd like to know what you think about it. Do you believe Katherine cares about Elijah, only because he's going to become King? Should Caroline leave Elijah to Katherine? At the moment, Caroline still despises Klaus, but their relationship is going to evolve through the story.**

**See Caroline's wedding dress on my Pinterest account: imstormborn/dreadful-games/**

**In the next chapter: Caroline will see something very compromising. Klaus x Caroline moments. Klaus x Elijah moments. Klaus x Rebekah moments. Enzo (king of Naples) will appear for the first time. **

**Remember to review!**

**Ilaria. **


	5. V chapter

**__****Warning:**_ the following chapter contains explicit and violent contents. Do not keep reading, if you think you can't handle it._

* * *

**Dreadful games** - _IV_

When Princess Caroline was informed of Prince Kol's death, the sun was high in the sky, hidden beneath big, grey clouds. She was shocked. She couldn't understand why, or _how_. Rumors said the son of the King had been murdered, and nobody knew who had committed the unforgivable crime. Also, Caroline happened to know that Lord Stefan Salvatore was wounded, and he was struggling to stay alive. The best doctors of England were taking care of him. No one knew much about the matter, and no one dared to speak. The palace had never been more quiet before.  
The Princess thought to visit the wounded Lord, because her kind soul couldn't allow her to ignore a suffering man. When her courtesans accompanied her to Lord Salvatore's temporary chambers, she asked them to remain outside, while she prayed God to show mercy toward that innocent, young man. Caroline stepped him, and she closed the door behind her back. Her blue eyes immediately noticed Princess Rebekah's presence. She was sitting on Lord Salvatore's bed, and she was trying to make his fever decrease. The blonde, stunning woman took care of her lover, by placing wet towels on his sweaty, warm forehead.

"Princess Rebekah." Princess Caroline whispered, and she bowed softly, in a polite salute. Rebekah's face was pale, and the dark circles around her eyes told Caroline she had spent a sleepless night.

"Princess Caroline. I am surprised to see you here. A noble woman shouldn't see such a miserable scene." The English Princess affirmed, and her tired eyes returned on her beloved Stefan. Princess Caroline took some steps ahead.

"I came to prey for him." She admitted, and she saw how much pain Lord Salvatore was suffering. His pillow was sweat soaked, and his eyes were closed. Sometimes, his parted lips moved. He murmured things, some words nobody could understand.

"Only God can help him, now. He lost too much blood, and his fever grew in the night. Doctors say the wound is infected." Rebekah explained in a low tone of voice. Princess Caroline heard her pain, and she supposed she shared a special connection with Lord Salvatore. She told herself that maybe, the two of them were secret lovers.

"Does anyone know who committed such a horrible crime? Your brother, the Prince, died, and now… Lord Salvatore is risking his own life. A murderer is walking among us. I shiver at the thought." The French girl admitted. Rebekah sighed. She knew everything, and she couldn't tell anyone about what her eyes had seen. However, she was glad Klaus had killed their brother, who had deserved to embrace the high flames of hell. Now, her lover was struggling to stay alive, because of Kol.

"We all grope in the dark, in search of justice." She murmured, hiding all her feeling. Princess Caroline sighed, and she put her hand on Rebekah's shoulder.

"You need to rest, Rebekah. I'll take care of him, during your absence." She guaranteed her. Princess Rebekah gave Caroline a little, genuine smile. For the first time, she showed her a real gratitude. She was tired, and she couldn't remain awake any longer. She trusted Caroline, and maybe the French girl was the only one who deserved her trust, inside the dangerous English court. She was still unaware of the dreadful games her family loved to play.

"Thank you, Caroline." She whispered, looking Caroline in the eyes. Her brother's wife smiled back at her, and she remained alone, when she left the room to retire herself into her private chambers, to sleep.  
Princess Caroline took Rebekah's place, sitting on the edge of the bed. She took care of Lord Salvatore for a while, placing the wet towels on his forehead. His skin was pale, and his face was bony. When he, suddenly, grabbed her hand, Caroline jumped.

"They want me dead." The man weakly murmured. At first, Caroline didn't understand the whole sentence.

"Lord Salvatore!" She exclaimed.

"They… want to kill me." He said again. At that point, the Princess' eyes opened widely.

"Who? Tell me their name." She tried to pull the words out of his mouth. Lord Salvatore fell silent, and Caroline heard some familiar voices coming from the corridor, outside the closed door. She heard the Queen, commanding her guards to hurry. She slightly parted her lips, and, quickly, she found herself a shelter. She hid herself behind a thick curtain, and she forced herself to remain quiet. When the guards entered in the chambers, followed by Queen Esther, they shut the door behind them.

"Kill him, and leave no trace." She ordered. The guards stayed still, and the Queen growled, unwilling to wait any longer. "I'll vindicate my dead son myself." She said in a resolute, harsh tone. When her hands grabbed a pillow, Caroline put her hand on her mouth, to keep herself from screaming. The Queen pressed the pillow against the wounded man's face, and she fought against Lord Salvatore's last strengths, until he stopped fighting. Queen Esther made sure his heart had stopped beating.

"He is dead." She informed her guards. She didn't say another word. She walked away, and when she closed the door again, Princess Caroline remained hidden. Shocked, and unable to move, she let the tears flow. They streamed down her cheeks, while her hands were shaking, as much as her legs. She found the courage to walk toward the bed, and she touched Stefan's cold hand. She cried, while pressing her fingers against his neck, to check the heartbeat. There was none.

* * *

Lord Niklaus appeared calm. Even though he had murdered his own brother, he knew how to hide his emotions. He was a professional killer, and he never cared much about his victims, not even when they were part of his cursed, and damned family. He didn't care, and he didn't feel. That was what made of him one of the most dangerous outlaws of his period. Also, he wasn't concerned about Lord Salvatore's health. Yet, he pitied his little sister, Rebekah, who was still so young and not ready to lose her beloved one. Rebekah was Niklaus' only weakness. It was pretty clear his family wanted Lord Salvatore dead, because he was a threat. Also, it was clear the King had something in store for his beautiful daughter. Perhaps, a new wedding proposal had arrived from a land he craved.

"You still didn't say a word about your wedding night, brother." Klaus' voice reminded to Elijah, who was writing letters that informed his father's allies about Prince Kol's death.

"Our brother died, Niklaus. I don't think it would be appropriate to discuss about my wedding night." The Prince of England, the last one still alive, said back. Klaus laughed.

"Nobody ever cared about Kol. He was an idiotic, and a spoiled, childish kid." He smirked, without feeling guilty for his own words, and actions. Elijah stopped writing, bothered by his half-brother's lack of respect.

"Kol's actions were driven by his incessant research of our father's affection. He was too young to understand. I won't let you speak about him like you just did." He warned him. Niklaus frowned, and he pressed his lips. However, he remained silent for a while. Although he was a reckless man, he still had some respect left for his older brother.

"So, I assume you won't tell me anything about the night you spent with Caroline." He tried to pull the words out of him, again.

"There is nothing to say about it." Elijah said back, and he kept writing his letters.

"What do you mean?" Klaus asked.

"We didn't share the bed." Elijah admitted. At that pointed, Klaus felt confused, and he wondered _why_. No men would have wasted the opportunity to sleep with the new, beautiful Princess of England. She was of an exquisite beauty.

"Is there any good reason behind this absurdity?" He asked. Elijah sighed, and Klaus saw the concern through the look in his eyes. He left the pen on the wooden desk, and he stood up to walk around the room. "Don't tell me you're still thinking about your whore." Klaus referred to Lady Katherine.

"There is something I need to ask you, Niklaus." Elijah interrupted him, and he looked his brother in the eyes.

"What is it?" Klaus asked.

"I cannot give my wife a child." Elijah revealed him. Klaus' lips slowly, and slightly parted, before his brother talked again. "And, as you can understand, our wedding won't be valid, until she'll deliver an heir. Therefore, I ask you to visit the Princess' chambers every night, in order to guarantee a successor to the throne of England." Elijah's proposal left Klaus speechless. If he accepted to give him his help, the story of their kingdom would have been built upon an unforgivable lie, for the following thousand years.

"And why should I help you?" Klaus asked, rising his chin up, proudly.

"Because you're the only one I can trust." Elijah put his own pride aside.

"What will I earn from our deal, apart from a bastard son?" Klaus' question made his half-brother sigh.

"When I'll be king, I'll give you the title of duke. You'll have your own palace, and your own land." Elijah promised him. Klaus took his time to think about it. He had nothing to lose. Also, he had the chance to get in the Princess' bed, whether she liked it or not.

"If our mother came to know all the truth..." Klaus started.

"She won't." Elijah interrupted him. "Nobody will." He guaranteed him. At that point, Klaus nodded slowly. He was willing to help his brother, and the whole Mikaelson's lineage along with him. Now that Kol was dead, Elijah was the only one who could guarantee a male Mikaelson to the throne. Since Elijah was unable to give his wife a son, they needed to find a solution to the problem, and it didn't matter how immoral it was.  
Suddenly, the door opened. The two Mikaelson brothers looked at Caroline, who appeared in the room as a celestial vision. With her rosy cheeks, and her blue eyes full of tears, she stayed still, and she seemed surprised to find them both in her husband's chambers.

"Caroline." Elijah pronounced her name.

"Lord Salvatore died." She immediately spoke. She saw the shock on the brothers faces. "The Queen killed him." The Princess said all the truth. She acted so naively, as someone who was still far from knowing how to survive to the English court. Elijah walked toward her, and Klaus did the same, at the same time. Yet, he let his brother take her in his arms, to comfort her. Klaus was nothing but a stranger to her, after all. He pressed his lips, and he shut the door behind Caroline's back. Nobody else had to hear her words. Not even for a moment, Elijah and Klaus doubt about her honesty. They knew the Queen was capable of doing horrible things.

"Hush now, Caroline." Elijah invited her to stay quiet. "Look at me." He grabbed her chin, softly, to make her look him in the eyes. Caroline followed his words, and she got lost in his dark look. "Don't tell anyone else what you saw. Do you understand me? It will be our secret."

"She killed him. He had done nothing wrong. He..." Caroline kept saying.

"Of course he had done something wrong. Why do you think he died?" Klaus growled at her, making her take a step back. Elijah kept holding her tight.

"Niklaus." He rebuked him.

"What? Should we let her cry, keeping secrets from her, as she was a little girl? She's not a little girl. She's the future Queen of England!" Klaus harshly reminded to Elijah, who was still trying to protect Caroline from the truth.

"I killed Kol Mikaelson. I killed my own brother, while he was trying to murder Lord Salvatore on behalf of my father, the King. And the Queen killed him, to vindicate her son. Now that you know it, you better learn how to keep a secret, because soon you will carry one yourself." Klaus growled at the Princess' face, who, shocked, looked for answers in Elijah's look.

"What is he saying? What does it mean?" She asked to her husband. Elijah, on the other hand, gave Klaus a threatening glare. Klaus smirked in response, and he lifted his arms up.

"Caroline..." Elijah started, hesitating.

"Tell me exactly what it means!" Caroline shouted at him. Elijah took a deep breath, and he glanced down. Then, he looked inside Caroline's eyes again.

"In order to maintain the alliance between England and France, and to validate our marriage, you will carry Niklaus' child, as it was mine. Nobody will ever know the truth, except for the three of us." He explained. The Princess took her time to reflect, then she nervously laughed. Her laughter lasted for a brief while.

"You two are out of your minds, if you think I will carry the bastard son of the King's bastard! I'd rather die!" She inveighed against them.

"Then you will die." Klaus intervened.

"Niklaus." Elijah rebuked him, again, just to keep him from saying things he _didn't_ mean.

"It won't be hard for me to find another husband. I'm still young, and I'm still a virgin." The Princess affirmed, giving Klaus a challenging glance. Elijah put his hands on her shoulders, and he looked her in the eyes.

"Do it for France, and for England. Do it for me." He tried to convince her, speaking softly, and kindly. Klaus observed them, and he almost felt his blood boiling because of jealousy. He didn't like how his brother always got women's love, just by using his words.

"I won't carry the son of a murderer." She insisted.

"It's the price you have to pay, if you want to be Queen." Elijah said. "Just one male son." He kept trying. The Princess hesitated, she glanced down. In her mind, she was thinking about her father. She wanted to make him proud. She wanted to become Queen, for him, and for herself. When she had left France, she had promised him she would have made sacrifices, to get what she wanted. And now, she wanted the English crown.

"Promise me you won't leave me alone with him." She asked Elijah to promise her he would have stayed with her, always. Klaus raised his chin again, and he tried to hide his sorrow. His pride was hurt. Never before a woman had shown so much disgust toward him.

"I promise." Elijah guaranteed her. The Princess kept her blue eyes in his. When he kissed her forehead, she closed her eyes, and for a moment she tried to ignore Klaus' presence. The Prince's bastard brother stared at an imprecise point of the room, trying hard to not focus his attention on the two of them. They all knew they were playing a dangerous game. A game Caroline had never played before. Although, she felt ready for it.

* * *

When, that same night, King Mikael received Lorenzo, the Prince of Naples, at the English court, Rebekah knew what her father had in store for her. He wanted her to marry the Italian man, to gain power over the south. She didn't eat during the feast, and Caroline did the same. The two Princesses had never looked more sad. Rebekah kept observing Lorenzo of Naples from a distance, and she saw how arrogant he acted. She thought about her beloved, dead Lord Stefan Salvatore, and she pulled back the tears. She couldn't mourn him, or her mother would have noticed her crying. When, while everybody else was eating, she leaned closer toward her brother Niklaus, she whispered some words at him.

"Do you still remember your promise, brother?" She asked. Niklaus remembered it very well. He had promised his beloved sister he would have killed any men who would have tried to harm her. He nodded, softly.

"I want you to kill Lorenzo of Naples." The English Princess spoke, and she sentenced the young suitor to death. Her bastard brother smirked, and he turned toward her, to look her in those blue eyes. Niklaus and Rebekah were so much alike.

"It will be done, little sister." He promised her.

* * *

**Here's another chapter! It's a little short, I know. Next one will be longer! Since school started, I'll be slow with all my updates. Yet, I'll do my best to update every week, or at least every two weeks.  
I hope you liked the chapter! As usual, leave a review to get a fast update!  
**

**Every insult, or negative comment (still wondering why they always come from anons!) will be completely ignored. **

**Ilaria.**


	6. VI chapter

******__****Warning:**_the following chapter contains explicit and violent contents. Do not keep reading, if you think you can't handle it._

* * *

**Dreadful games** - _VI chapter_

Many thoughts tormented her mind. Princess Caroline had accepted to deceive England and France, by carrying a bastard who, one day, would sit on the English, and French throne. She wondered what her father would have thought of her, if he had known about the deal she had made with her own husband. On that sunny day, as soon as the sun raised high in the blue sky, she went looking for peace in the woods. She was alone, walking among the trees. At the French court, she used to spend whole days by her own. Even though she enjoyed her courtesans' company, she also enjoyed silence, sometimes. She sat by a river, and she kept looking at the sweet flowing of the water. She got lost in her thoughts. She wasn't afraid of what was going to happen, yet she despised Lord Niklaus' company. She shivered, every time she remembered herself she had to spend countless nights with him, until she would be with child. Also, she couldn't bare the idea of carrying _his_ child. A part of her, already knew she wouldn't feel anything for that illegitimate son. Her husband was infertile, and all her dreams had crashed, when she had come to know it. Now, she couldn't do anything, but playing her part as a future queen. She still craved that power.

"You shouldn't walk around these woods all alone, your Highness." That voice made Caroline jump. It was raspy, and so familiar. As she turned, her blue eyes stopped on Lord Niklaus. She hadn't heard him coming. He laughed a little. "I didn't mean to scare you." He said.

"Well, you did scare me." Caroline rebuked him in her harsh tone, while fixing some locks of blonde hair behind her ears. Klaus looked at her proud face, and the way she raised her chin up, proudly. He smiled.

"I am so sorry, then." He said back. Caroline couldn't believe he had just said that. She tried to remain cold, and she didn't give him much attention.

"May I know why you followed me?" She asked. Klaus frowned.

"What makes you think I followed you?" His question made Caroline roll her eyes.

"These are boundless woods. There is a very little possibility you came here by chance, exactly when I was trying to enjoy some silence." A little, fake smirk appeared on her lips. Klaus glanced down, and he tried to hide his genuine smile. He took some steps ahead, slowly.

"This is my favorite place, actually. I come here, every time I need to get rid of all the thoughts." He admitted. For a brief moment, Caroline almost fell for it. Then, she told herself he was a murderer. He was not a common man. He didn't feel, he didn't care.

"Very deep." She sarcastically commented. Klaus no longer felt hurt, when Caroline saved the _kindest_ words for him. He smiled again.

"Will you ever stop hating me?" He asked her.

"No, I don't think so." She immediately said back, and then her eyes stared at the water again. When she saw Klaus sitting by her side, she sighed. He was staring at her, and she couldn't understand why. "Now, why are you staring at me?" She asked.

"You're beautiful." Klaus didn't waste any time, before answering. Caroline rolled her eyes. "I immediately knew you were different. When I saw you for the first time, I envied my brother, because he had the honor to marry such a stunning woman. And I still believe he doesn't deserve your love." He admitted. Suddenly, Caroline turned, to look him In the eyes.

"Do you? Do you deserve my love?" She asked. He remained silent, because he felt ashamed of himself. Somehow, he knew he wasn't pure enough to deserve to be loved by her. Yet, there was still some arrogance left inside of him, and it made him think he could seduce her.

"My soul is dark, and I've killed many times before. I've done nothing to deserve a woman's love." He said. Caroline was surprised, seeing how easily he admitted his faults, and his crimes. He was not afraid of being judged by God. Perhaps, he didn't fear God at all.

"You're not better than your brother, then." She came to that conclusion. They shared a long, and deep eye contact, until Caroline saw the papers Klaus was carrying with him. "Let me see your draws, Lord Niklaus." She commanded him. Caroline remembered he had told her he was an artist. Now, she was rather curious. Klaus smiled a little bit, and he observed his papers, hesitating.

"I'm sure you wouldn't find them interesting, your Highness." He said.

"I am your Princess, and I commanded you to show me your draws." Caroline smirked. Klaus couldn't say no. He lent her his papers, and Caroline took them in her hands. He never stopped staring at her face, to glimpse every single expression she made. When the Princess saw her own portraits, drawn on the white papers, Klaus saw shades of astonishment in her look. She struggled against her feelings, not to let them transpire.

"I hope I haven't offended your beauty, by trying to capture it on paper, sweetheart. It has been hard, I must admit." Klaus spoke, interrupting the silence around them. Caroline finally remembered herself to breathe, and she remained cold, and proud. She didn't ask why he had drawn her portrait, somehow she knew Klaus was obsessed with her, and she had no intention to stoke that fire.

"At least, you are a good artist. Draw me another portrait." She ordered him, giving him all the draws back. Klaus found her proud, and spoiled attitude quite amusing. He smiled, watching her fixing her blonde locks, in order to look good on paper.

"As your Highness wishes, love." Klaus smirked, and he started passing the tip of a pencil on the white paper, drawing Caroline's features. He started with the eyes. She stayed still, looking at the water in the stream. "Your lips smile, but you are eyes tell another story. Do you miss home, Caroline?" His question made all her muscles become hard as stone. She didn't like being unmasked. Klaus had drawn her so many times, he knew every little detail of her face.

"I don't." She said back, in a harsh tone of voice.

"You're lying. sweetheart." Klaus insisted.

"As everybody does, in the English court." She added.

"But you don't belong here. You're not a good liar." He made her notice.

"I'm practicing, then. Since I'll have to keep a secret for the rest of my life." She murmured, at the end. Klaus realized she was referring to the child she would carry.

"You'll have to learn how to lie properly, in order to stay alive. You, and our child." Klaus said, while drawing. Caroline glared at him.

"It won't be _your_ child. If you think you'll have some sort of control over it, you're wrong. Elijah will be the father." She made it clear. Klaus stopped drawing, just for a while, and he forced himself to smile.

"Of course." He guaranteed. He had never thought about being a father. Also, he didn't wish to become one. But the idea of seeing his brother being happy, and stealing his own happiness, tormented his mind. He told himself he had to play his part. Once the baby would be born, and Elijah would be king, he would leave court, to stay in the palace his brother had promised him. Other moments of silence made Caroline think.

"Is it true? What they say about the Queen?" She asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about, love." Klaus murmured, busy with the draw. His eyes were stuck on his art work.

"They say she killed your mother." Caroline revealed him. Klaus stopped drawing, to give her the eyes.

"My mother died during childbirth." He affirmed. His cold tone made Caroline realize he didn't like to speak about it.

"How can you be so sure?" She asked him.

"I know it." He lied.

"Your mother was carrying the King's bastard. I saw the Queen killing an innocent man for less." Caroline murmured, looking Klaus in the eyes. She could see he didn't want to consider that possibility. For the first time, she saw one of his weaknesses.

"My family has been insulted in many ways through the years. I know there are rumors about my sister's promiscuity. People say she lays in her brothers' bed. Now, they accuse the Queen of murder. People's envy, sometimes, can be lethal." Caroline had heard those rumors before, at the French court. The Mikaelson family wasn't loved, and she understood people invented stories to attack the English crown. Yet, she believed what she had seen. Queen Esther was ruthless, and dangerous as everybody said.

"Also… The first rule to follow to stay alive here, is not to give the Queen a reason to despise you." Klaus suggested. Caroline sighed. She thought that once she would be Queen, her Kingdom would love her. She told herself she was nothing like Esther. But she was afraid, because the Queen would have killed her, if she had known about the deal she had made with Elijah.

"Then, I can consider myself dead." Caroline murmured. Klaus looked at her, while she stared at the water in the stream.

"I won't let anything happen to you." He said. She glanced up at him, and a weak smile appeared on her face.

"Now you care about me." She noticed.

"I think we can still learn how to like each other, my sweet Princess." Klaus admitted. Caroline sighed. When she had come to the English court, she hadn't thought she would become friend with the King's bastard. Since all her dreams had crashed, she had to change her expectations. She looked at his drawing. She hated to admit Klaus was a good artist. The man extended her the piece of paper, and Caroline held it in her hand. She carefully observed every little detail of the work. She was impressed. When her blue eyes met his, she sighed one last time.

"Meet me tonight, in my private chambers." She said. Her own words made her cheeks blush, and she ran away before Klaus could notice the rosy color of her skin. He remained alone, and he smiled softly, as soon as he realized the Princess desired to see him that night, in her bed.

* * *

Princess Rebekah was sitting next to her father's throne. King Mikael was ready to receive Lorenzo of Naples, his daughter's new suitor. The English Princess was persistently staring at the door, hoping for her half-brother to show up. None of his brothers made her feel safe, as Klaus did. When he walked in, she took a breath of relief. He reached her side, and he stayed still, close to her throne. She would love to tell him he was late, but she couldn't, because the utter silence of the room didn't allow her to share private conversations. As a guard announced Lorenzo's arrival, everybody in the room put their eyes on the door. The Italian man was good-looking, as everybody said. His dark hair, his black eyes, and his athletic body made all the women fall for him. However, Rebekah didn't care about his look. She was still devoted to Lord Stefan Salvatore, and, even though she wasn't known for her loyalty, she had no intention to let another man enter in her heart.  
Klaus observed the man. A little, cunning smirk was stuck on his face. Lorenzo bowed before the King of England, and Mikael invited him to stand up.

"It is my honor, to welcome you to my court." He said. Klaus noticed how the man persistently looked at his beloved, little sister.

"The honor is mine, your Highness. Therefore, I have a gift for you, and one for your beautiful daughter, Princess Rebekah." In his strong accent, Lorenzo invited his men to bring the gifts to the king, and to his daughter. Rebekah looked at the precious necklace her suitor had given her, but not even its brightness could give peace to her soul. She tried to smile.

"Thank you, Lorenzo." She said.

"Please, call me Enzo." He insisted. Klaus rolled his eyes. He knew the Italian man was hiding his sexual desire behind some fake courtesies. He wanted nothing, but to get in Rebekah's bed.

"Enzo…" Rebekah repeated his name, and she giggled a little. "I've heard Naples is one of the most beautiful cities of Italy. I would love to visit it, someday. If only my beloved father agreed." She glanced at the King, smiling. She wasn't joyful, but she was doing her best to play her part, as everybody did at court.

"You will visit Naples sooner than you think." King Mikael affirmed, showing her his cunning, and sinister smile.

"I can guarantee you I would do my best to make you feel home." Enzo added.

"Home?" Rebekah laughed. "I'd rather feel far away from here." She admitted, and she made Mikael's smile vanish away.

"Is it true your father has a dining room of death?" Suddenly, Klaus' voice interrupted the silence.

"I'm sorry?" Enzo asked.

"I've heard the king dines among his enemies' dead bodies. Is it true?" Klaus repeated his question. Enzo smirked.

"It's an old family tradition." He admitted.

"Amazing." Klaus looked dazed, and quite psychotic.

"What about the stink?" Rebekah immediately asked.

"You get used to it." Enzo said back.

"We'd better not become Naples' enemies, little sister." Klaus noticed, and he shared a look with his sister, who smiled back.

"I am too beautiful to rot in an old, creepy dining room." Rebekah said.

"Hush now." Their father, the king, commanded. "Rebekah, my dear, I wish you could spend some time with our guest. Show him the English court. Be kind." He ordered, again. Rebekah put a fake smile on her full, beautiful lips, in response to her father's demand. She stood up, and she walked toward the Italian Prince. Enzo gave her his arm, and he waited for Rebekah to place her hand on it.

"Come with me, Enzo." In her sweet, charming tone, she invited him to follow her. Klaus stayed still, and he gave his sister one last glance, before she walked away with the Prince.

* * *

When Klaus arrived before Princess Caroline's private chambers door, he didn't hear the courtesans voices coming from inside. He thought she was alone. It was late night, and he had silently walked through the Royal Palace's corridors, not to be heard by any servant. As his hand touched the door handle, he noticed it was open. He stepped in, and he saw nothing, but the empty room enlightened by some warm candles. All around, everything was quiet. He couldn't hear any noise. For a moment, he thought he was utterly alone, and he wondered where the Princess had gone. He walked, silently as a wild beast of the night. He didn't call for her name, because he was way too sly to make a noise. His fingers touched the sheets of the bed, and he felt Caroline's perfume coming from them. Suddenly, another sound captured his attention. The door got opened, and Klaus' eyes got wider, as he saw his brother stepping in. The two of them shared a confused glance.

"What are you doing here?" Klaus aggressively asked.

"Niklaus, are you really asking me what am I doing in my wife's chambers?" Elijah didn't give his brother a precise answer. Klaus rolled his eyes, and he walked closer to his older brother.

"_Your wife_ asked me to meet me here, tonight." He informed him. Elijah appeared calm, as usual. On the other hand, Klaus was feeling quite upset.

"She asked me to do the same." He revealed.

"Well, apparently she's missing." Klaus made him notice, in a wrathful whisper.

"I'm here." A soft voice got the brothers' attention. Princess Caroline had appeared from a door nearby. An utter, tense silence swallowed the chambers, again. The two men's eyes admired the girl's beauty. Their lips were parted, and they were staring at her curves, hidden beneath the slim, white veil of her nightgown. Caroline couldn't help herself from blushing, and she hated to admit that a part of her wanted them both.

"I will do what I have to. But it will be my husband, the one who will take my virtue." She proposed her terms. Klaus and Elijah couldn't refuse. They looked at each other, briefly. Then, Klaus took some steps ahead, and he walked around the Princess, in a circle. Caroline felt his eyes on her, and she closed hers, breathing slowly. Her cheeks were burning, and she could swear they were red.

"Elijah always gets all the fun." Klaus whispered, and his words didn't help her feeling comfortable. Not even the touch of his hands on her shoulders, kept her from wishing she could run away. Klaus had stopped behind her. He caressed her arms, and he felt how tense her fragile body was.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, I promise you will love it." He guaranteed her, speaking close to her ear. She almost believed in his innocent sweetness. Sometimes, Klaus appeared so kind, she couldn't recognize him. Then, she told herself he was a cunning bastard, a murderer. He was a good liar.  
She forced herself not to fall for him. As Elijah advanced toward her, Caroline stayed still. She couldn't step back, because if she did, her back would hit against Klaus' body. It was like plunging oneself in the flames, to run away from a fire. Elijah caressed Caroline's cheek, and Klaus smirked from behind her. As his brother's lips touched the girl's ones, Klaus observed the two of them kissing each other, and he started unbuttoning Caroline's nightgown, exposing her naked breasts. Caroline let her back fall softy against Klaus' chest, while her tongue played with Elijah's one. Her fingers got rid of her husband's shirt, and when her nightgown fell to the floor, she couldn't recognize the two men's touch anymore.  
They were caressing her utterly naked body, and they were giving her so much pleasure, she wondered why she had been so afraid to be exposed.  
Klaus got rid of his own clothes, while Caroline helped Elijah taking off his pants. Sometimes, her eyes looked at Klaus' chest, and muscular abdomen, and she rebuked herself. Elijah's kisses got more passionate as the seconds passed. He was almost rude in his touches, and Caroline learnt how to feel the difference between him, and his brother. Klaus was patient, and gentle. Elijah was restless, and it was like the two of them had switched their personalities. Caroline could find comfort, and safety in Klaus, in the kisses he left on her neck. But, at the same time, her sexual appeal could be satisfied by Elijah.  
She let her husband guide her to bed, and she lay down, between Klaus and Elijah. Her right arm surrounded Elijah's neck, and her left arm did the same with Klaus. She wasn't ready to let them go away. None of them. While her lips were busy kissing her husband, Klaus kissed her neck, and he drew a line until his lips arrived on her breast. She moaned, again and again, as a hand touched her inner thigh. She was sure it was Klaus'.  
She trapped that hand between her legs, closing them, and she heard Klaus' lips curving in a sly smile.  
Elijah pushed his brother away, and he dove his body between Caroline's legs. He was on the top of her, and before she could even realize he was about to start penetrating her, her legs opened for him, and they surrounded his waist. Her smile was still stuck on her face, because Klaus had made the whole thing appear so amusing, just like a game. She was curious to see how it felt like. Elijah, on the contrary, seemed rather focused, and serious.  
As Caroline felt the pain of a brief stab, a suffering moan left her mouth. Her nails scratched the man's back. Her husband's hardness was pressing against her walls, to fit in. She didn't cry, but she felt a knot in her throat. She almost felt ashamed to be seen like that by Klaus, who remained close, watching his brother taking his wife's virtue. Caroline closed her eyes, and she waited for the pain to go away. Elijah kept moving inside of her, and he proceeded, showing no care for her pain. As soon as she got used to it, she learnt how to find pleasure in his passion. Every time she moaned, Klaus kissed the edge of her wet lips, and he craved her body.

"Leave her to me." He insisted, growling at his brother, and pushing him away. Elijah ignored him, and he fought to remain on the top of his wife. Caroline closed her eyes, and for a moment she thought she didn't care about who was inside of her, she just wanted to feel pleasure.  
Sometimes, the pain appeared again, but then it faded. Time passed, and Elijah got out of her only when he satisfied his needs. Caroline's body was already exhausted, and right when she thought she couldn't do it anymore, Klaus took Elijah's place. For a moment, she felt ashamed of herself.  
She thought she was doing something immoral, and she feared God's judgment. Then, she embraced her sinner's nature. Her desire was stronger than her morals. Her arms surrounded Klaus' neck, and their eyes met. Klaus saw some tears in her blue irises. They were tears of pleasure, and tiredness.  
He got inside of her, slowly, and Caroline felt every inch of him touching her walls, gradually. She was so tight, she felt pain again.  
Her warmth made Klaus moan in his rough tone. Caroline abandoned herself to him, and she completely relaxed her exhausted muscles.  
Klaus was a sweeter lover than Elijah, and Caroline still found it hard to believe. She had been fooled by their appearance, and she was sure many people had made that mistake before. Klaus kissed her, briefly, just to play. His tongue teased hers. Caroline caressed his short, golden curls. Elijah forced himself to watch them, and he felt hurt. Even though he didn't share a special connection with Caroline, he was still a proud, noble man. He couldn't believe he was allowing his half-brother to enjoy what _his_ woman had to offer. He was clearly upset, and he didn't feel enough. He repeated himself he wasn't enough as a man. Klaus showed respect toward Caroline's body, and he did exactly what he had to do. As he reached the highest level of pleasure, he spread his seed inside of her, and he closed his eyes, groaning softly. Caroline's breathing was fast, and she could feel the tiredness in every single muscle of her body.  
As Klaus got out of her, lying on his side of the bed, she felt pain while trying to close her legs again. She did it slowly, and she found comfort in Elijah's warm arms. He held her tightly, and she remained far from Klaus, almost to purify herself from her sin, almost to feel a little less guilty.  
The three of them used the sheets of the bed, to cover their nudity. Caroline fell asleep while she lay on her left side, safe in Elijah's arms.  
The last thing she saw before falling asleep, was Klaus, resting on his side of the bed.  
She woke up, feeling something moving in the bed. Her eyes saw Klaus. He was wearing his clothes, sitting on the edge of the bed. She grabbed him, and she moaned softly, trying to pull him back in bed.

"Where… are you going?" Her weak voice asked.

"Shhh… sleep, sweetheart." Klaus' whisper ordered her to close her eyes again, and sleep. She did it, because she was too tired to complain. The following morning, when she woke up, she found herself lying between the two brothers. Klaus was there, again, and he was naked, just like he had never gone away. She thought she had just dreamed about him leaving her private chambers. Her moves forced Elijah to open his eyes. He was still holding her in his arms.

"Good morning." He whispered, smiling. Caroline turned toward him, and she smiled back. She kissed his lips, and when Klaus woke up, he saw the two of them kissing each other.

"How romantic." He commented. Caroline stopped giving her husband all the attentions, and she threw her pillow against Klaus' face.

"You two shouldn't be here. Go, before somebody sees you." She said, and she giggled.

"Actually, I have all the rights to be in my wife's bed." Elijah complained. He tried to reach Caroline's lips again, and the two of them shared one last kiss.

"Go!" Caroline pushed him away. Klaus was already picking up his clothes, and wearing them, when Caroline, seated on the bed, brought her knees close to her chest.

"Did you go somewhere, tonight?" She asked, curious, and confused.

"I don't think so, sweetheart." Klaus immediately said back. Caroline thought she had just had a dream. Yet, she never knew when she could believe to Klaus' words. However, she didn't think it was so important. She looked at the two men, while they wore their clothes, and she tried to hide her little smile.

"I want to see you again, tonight." She admitted. Klaus smirked, and he glanced at Elijah, who, also, seemed pretty proud.

"As you wish, your Highness." Klaus joked, and he bowed before her, while buttoning his shirt. She giggled, and she watched them leaving her private chambers. Elijah left a kiss on her forehead, before going. When she was left alone, she sighed, and she lay down. She noticed the stain of blood, her blood, on the white sheet. She looked at it for a while, and she thought about the night she had just spent with Prince Elijah, and Lord Niklaus. When, suddenly, a courtesan got in her room, Caroline raised her chest, covering her nudity beneath the sheets.

"Is your Highness hurt?" The woman asked. Caroline appeared confused.

"What? I am fine. What is happening?" The courtesan was pale, and she seemed to be shocked.

"Prince Lorenzo of Naples has been found dead in his chambers." She revealed the horrible truth. Caroline stopped breathing for a while. Another murder, after only a few days from the last one. The English court was deadly, as everybody said.

* * *

**Hello everyone! I hope you're happy with this chapter. I tired to update fast. As usual, let me know your thoughts! Leave a review.  
As you can imagine, now that the Naples' Prince died in England, the whole country is in trouble! ;)**

**Every insult will be ignored. **

**Ilaria.**


	7. VII chapter

**Dreadful Games** - _VII_

In a few hours, everybody at court had come to know about Lorenzo's death. He had been found dead in his private chambers, and nobody had seen, or heard, anything. The King was wrathful, because he knew the Prince's death would provoke Naples's anger. He believed the whole Italy would march against England, as soon as the news would reach the country. Elijah never left his father side. Now that Kol had died, the King's firstborn was at the head of the army. Klaus, on the other hand, avoided his father, which wasn't hard, since chaos reigned upon the whole palace. The King was aware his kids had plans to destroy every opportunity he gave them, through a wedding between his beautiful daughter, and a foreign suitor. Princess Rebekah was wild, and reckless, just like her mother. Even though King Mikael knew one of his sons was guilty of the murder of Lorenzo of Naples, he wasn't ready to lose another one of his children, beheading him as the English law established. He needed them. He needed Elijah as his successor. He needed Rebekah, in order to make alliances with other countries. He needed Klaus to get rid of his enemies.

Rebekah shared glances with her half-brother, Klaus. With a smile, she thanked him for what he had done for her, freeing her from an unwanted marriage. Klaus went looking for peace in the woods, and he left all the chaos behind himself. With his sword and his horse, he galloped till the stream. There, where he used to spend many of his lonely hours. He got off his horse, and he let the animal eat the grass, while he passed a rock against his sword's sharpen blade. He heard steps coming toward him, but he never turned to look who was coming. He knew it.

"What have you done?" Caroline's voice rebuked him in a blaming tone.

"I don't know what you are talking about, love." Klaus said back, keeping his eyes on the blade. Caroline sighed. She couldn't believe he thought he could fool her. She took some steps ahead, and she grabbed Klaus' blade, making him complain. Then, before he could stand on his feet, she pointed the sword at his neck.

"Speak the truth." She threatened him. Klaus started laughing. He laughed historically, and he never avoided Caroline's eye contact.

"What a temper." He noticed. Caroline pressed the blade against his skin, in response.

"You killed that innocent man. Why?" She insisted. At that point, the look in Klaus' eyes changed. He became serious.

"You wouldn't kill me." He didn't answer to her question. Caroline made a little more of pressure, and she cut his skin.

"No, but I would hurt you." She answered in a soft growl. Klaus didn't feel pain, because the little scratch that was bleeding on his neck was nothing, compared to all the wounds he had had through his whole, dangerous, and reckless life. He pressed his lips, and he realized Caroline was not going to give up until she wouldn't hear the truth coming out his mouth.

"I killed him in his sleep, choking him with my own hands." He revealed her, speaking slowly, in order to make every single word reach her ears. Caroline didn't look surprised, nor shocked. She had changed a lot since she had come to the English court. What once would provoke her disgust, was now part of her _ordinary_ life. Klaus had taken her innocence in many ways, and she blamed him for that.

"Why?" She asked, showing him all her coldness.

"Because Rebekah asked me to." Caroline frowned, and she stopped pressing the sword toward him.

"Now you get your hands dirty for other people!" She exclaimed. It didn't sound fair to her. Somehow, she didn't want Klaus to commit crimes, just because people asked him to. Suddenly, Klaus grabbed his blade, and in a quick move he reached Caroline, standing on his feet. She felt the man's hands on her waist, and she sighed a little. Then, she hoped he hadn't heard her noise.

"Rebekah is not just _other people_. She is my blood. And I would kill for my family." He spoke against Caroline's slightly open lips. She lost herself, inside his grey eyes. She could see the colors of a storm in his irises. He was holding her so tightly, that his arms were giving her reminiscences of the night they had spent together. For a brief moment she desired him, and she hated herself.  
"Now, I hardly believe you followed me in the woods just to hear my confession." He kept saying. Caroline couldn't step back. She didn't want to. She stayed still, and she stopped breathing because Klaus was way too close. Suddenly, she realized she had no idea why she had followed him in the woods. She thought it had been a bad idea, because her loyalty to her husband was being tested.

"I should come back to the Palace." Her lips murmured, while her eyes told another story. She was staring at his lips, and she was craving for another kiss.

"Perhaps I won't let you." Klaus admitted, so close to her face. Caroline felt relieved. She was glad he wasn't ready to let her go. When his hand touched her hair, she felt his desire. He was pushing her toward him, and soon he kissed her soft lips. A passionate kiss in which his tongue played with hers, and his hand among her blonde locks kept her close. Klaus could feel Caroline's hesitation. She was struggling against her deepest desires. She wished she could stay loyal to her husband, but, in the meantime, she told herself she was doing exactly what Elijah had ordered her. A part of her mind was aware of the fact that It was just an excuse she repeated herself to justify her promiscuity.

"Klaus, I can't." Her hands pressed against his chest pushed him away, but he came back on her lips, kissing them passionately.

"Your husband gave you the permission." He said back, hastily, while his hands grabbed Caroline's gown, leaving her legs uncovered. Caroline thought that without Elijah, everything seemed just like a betrayal, and it felt wrong , and immoral.  
"Now hush, love." Klaus caressed her leg, lifting it up against his hip. Before Caroline could even realize it, her back touched the ground, and Klaus' lips were kissing her neck. She could feel his warm tongue on her skin. Her instinct made her close her legs around Klaus' waist. She closed her eyes, and she moaned feeling the pleasure of his touch. Finally, she began to breathe again. Her hands passed through Klaus' short curls, while she enjoyed feeling his breath blowing against her flesh. Klaus rolled up Caroline's long gown, and quickly, in rude gestures, he placed the tip of his hard member against her tight entrance. Caroline was no longer unaware of the pleasures sex gave, so she was impatient to feel the sensations she had felt the night before, with the two brothers in her bed. She received him inside of her, slowly, feeling every inch of him touching her walls, and moaning slowly for the pain of the stretch.

"I'm not going to give you a child in the bed you share with my brother." Klaus whispered in a growl. "I'm not going to share _you_." He said again, and he began to push with greed.

"You're wrong… If you think I'll allow the King's bastard to own me." Caroline replied, with hate in her tone, and pleasure in her moans. Klaus grabbed her chin, breathing close to her lips.

"I already do, love." He smirked with lust in his eyes, while his rhythm became faster. He made Caroline laugh, even though the moans broke her giggle.

"I'll be your Queen soon, and you'll respond only to my orders." She moaned. "Do you still feel in power?" Klaus gave a rough push in response, and his usual sadist smile made his lips curve. Caroline couldn't help herself from moaning out loud, once again.

"Yes." He admitted. She hated him so much, she couldn't even explain herself why she was so genuinely attracted by him. When Klaus grabbed her corset, he uncovered her breasts, and his hand started touching it roughly. He showed how much he craved her body. He showed the passion Elijah had never reserved her. Caroline's nails would scratch his skin, if only his back wasn't covered by his shirt, and his waistcoat. Her wicked desire made her wish those moments would never end. She wanted him, all of him, and she couldn't hide her true feelings anymore. Of course she didn't love him. Yet, she felt a deep desire that made her surrender to the weakness of the flesh. She knew she was a horrible person. She knew a Princess would never do such an immoral act. She wasn't having sex with her husband's brother because she needed an heir for the throne of England. She was doing it because she wanted it, and because she liked it. That was deeply wrong, and pleasant at the same time.  
She screamed, and moaned close to Klaus' ear as she reached the highest level of pleasure. She tightened her legs around his waist, to feel him deep inside of her, and then she relaxed every muscle of her shaking body.  
Klaus was smiling proudly. He felt in power. He felt capable of turning a innocent girl into a woman who would never stop asking for more. And he would never stop giving her all she asked for. Caroline didn't want him to stop. Exhausted, she remained under the pressure of Klaus' body, and she moaned every time she felt another of his pushes. Klaus became more aggressive as the pleasure intensively grew. Caroline embraced the pain with pleasure. She almost couldn't recognize herself, and she knew it was all Klaus' fault. He had changed her. He filled her with his seed, and he growled, repressing his noises. His hands ripped the grass beneath Caroline's body. The two of them stayed still, breathing fast. Caroline's breasts moved up and down, as she took air in her lungs. Suddenly, she felt extremely guilty for what she had done. She thought about Elijah, and she felt dirty. She told herself she was a horrendous wife. She could never enjoy her moments with Klaus, because Elijah's memories kept haunting her mind.  
Klaus stood up, and he buttoned up his trousers. He looked proud, and Caroline remembered again why she hated him so much. She fixed her corset, and then her gown.

"Well, it's been quite amusing." He admitted. Then, seeing the sorrow in Caroline's face, he started doubting about his own performance. "I thought you liked it." He said.

"I'm a horrible person." Caroline murmured, staring at an imprecise point of the woods. Klaus rolled his eyes. "I must tell Elijah." She said again.

"This is what I call a bad idea." He immediately interrupted her. She was lost, and Klaus realized it. He took some steps closer, and he put his hands on her shoulders.

"You won't say a word to my brother about our pleasing time in the woods, sweetheart. Do you understand me?" He almost threatened her. Caroline looked him in the eyes. She was afraid of him, when he spoke like that. She didn't say anything back. She just turned her back at him, and she ran away from him.

"Caroline!" He shouted her name.

"Leave me alone!" She shouted back. Klaus growled. Now, he remembered why he despised her so much.  
Caroline ran far away, and she returned to the Palace before launch time. Her hair was still messy, and her dress was dirty. She needed a bath. But first, she needed to tell all the truth about her betrayal to her husband. She just couldn't keep a secret so big. She had never been good with secrets, and she had proved it many times at the English court. As she got in Elijah's private office, she found him studying a strategy for the imminent war against Italy. Now, he was in charge of the English military force. He was sitting behind his desk, studying all his charts, and he looked quiet as usual. Caroline, on the other hand, got in impetuously. Her husband put his dark eyes on her, waiting for an explanation.

"Caroline." He pronounced her name. He was always so cold toward her, when they weren't among the sheets of their beds.

"I committed a horrendous sin." She began. Now, she had all his attention. "I've been too weak to resist the temptation and… I lay with your brother in your absence." She admitted with shame. She didn't know what to expect from Elijah. Sometimes, he was so quiet he scared her. She wouldn't say he was good. She couldn't understand from the cold look in his eyes if he was hurt, or angry, or maybe he had no interest toward the matter.

"I don't want you to interrupt my work ever again." He finally spoke. Those weren't the words she had been waiting to hear. It seemed like her husband, the man who had taken her virtue, didn't care about her, at all.

"I am sorry." She whispered, feeling even more guilty.

"Now I must ask you to leave." He invited her to leave the room, and his eyes returned on his charts. Caroline took some steps back, and she closed the door behind her back. Then, she let some tears appear in her eyes, but she kept them from streaming down her eyes. She felt unloved, and maybe that was her punishment for being unfaithful. Elijah remained alone. He always fought so hard to keep all his feeling unveiled, locked in the cage of his body. Sometimes it was hard. He closed his hand in a fist, and he ripped the chart he was holding.

* * *

Caroline didn't share her bed with the two brothers during the next weeks. She avoided Klaus, because he represented a temptation way too deep, and it was hard to resist to the desire of the body. Elijah never visited her chambers. She believed he had no interest in giving her pleasure, by satisfying his own one. She believed he had his Katherine, who kept him company while she spent lonely nights in her cold bed. Last time they had talked to each other, he had announced her his departure. He was ready to leave England to fight a war against Italy, and Spain. Obviously, even France was involved in the conflict, as England's ally. Caroline was concerned for her father's health, and she hoped he wouldn't die in war.

On the day for the departure, Caroline wore one of her finest dresses. Her courtesans helped her with the hair. The Princess glimpsed Katherine's sadness in the look in her eyes. Of course, she was worried for Elijah. They all waited for the King and his eldest son outside the Palace. Klaus was standing by Caroline's side. Rebekah was on her mother's right. Nobody dared to speak. Rebekah knew she had started that war, and it was all her fault. Klaus had part of the fault too. The Queen had never been more worried for any of his kids. Elijah was her favorite one, and that wasn't a secret. Also, he was the last male son she had.  
When the King and Prince came on their horses, they started giving their salutes to their family. Mikael kissed his wife's cheek, and he did the same with his beloved daughter. Even though he knew Rebekah had caused the war, he wasn't angry at her. A father's love knows no boundaries. He treated Caroline as his own daughter, and he kissed her cheek. Then, he gave a look to his bastard son. Elijah kissed his sister, then he looked at Caroline. She was genuinely worried for him.

"I will come back soon." He said. The blonde Princess nodded. Katherine was staring at them from behind Caroline's back, and she immediately noticed how Elijah placed his hand on Caroline's stomach, while he left a soft kiss on her cheek. Her heart skipped a beat, and she immediately glanced at the Queen, who, of course, hadn't ignore Elijah's gesture. She seemed quite pleased, believing his son had already provided an heir to the English throne. The prince looked at Klaus.

"Take care of her." He said. Klaus nodded, and he smirked cunningly. He would take _good_ care of her.

"Of course, brother." He put his hand on Elijah's shoulder. Elijah's pride was deeply wounded. Of course he didn't like the idea of leaving his wife in Klaus' hands, yet he had to leave to defend his country, and fight with honor. He got back on his horse, after he shared one last glance with Katherine. The two of them couldn't show their intimacy in public. In spite of what Caroline believed, the two of them hadn't been spending intimate nights together since their last quarrel. Katherine blamed Caroline for her complicated situation with Elijah, and Caroline blamed Katherine for the same thing. The Princess watched her husband galloping away from her, and she sighed when she realized she had been left alone with her demons, and with Klaus represented a constant temptation.  
The Queen walked back in the Palace, and her daughter followed her. Caroline remained outside, staring at the street before her, and Klaus stayed beside her.

"He will come back." He guaranteed her, in the vain attempt to comfort her.

"I'll pray for his return. His child will need a father." Caroline affirmed in a cold tone. Klaus put his grey eyes on her, wondering if she was with child already.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Caroline didn't look at him, because she felt ashamed of herself, because she was carrying a bastard.

"I mean I may be with child." She answered in a soft whisper, trying not to be heard by her courtesans, and by Katherine. Caroline hadn't been bleeding that month, and she often felt tired. Sometimes, she also had weak morning sickness. That wasn't how Klaus had expected to be informed about being a father.

"Indeed. The child will need a father." He repeated with resentment in his tone. Caroline ignored it, unwilling to discuss about a decision that had been already taken: Elijah would be her son's father. She sighed. Now, there was no turning back. She left the garden to retire herself in her private chambers, and the courtesans followed her.

* * *

**I hope you're happy with the chapter! In the next one Katherine will reveal a big secret to the Queen. Guess which one? ;)  
As usual, review!**

**Insults will be ignored.**

**Ilaria.**


	8. VIII chapter

**Dreadful games **

_VIII_

Rebekah was holding the bow, and her eyes stared at the tree the arrow was supposed to hit. Her body was tense, and her breath was short. She tried to remain focused, even though Klaus' look on her made her feel nervous. She knew he was judging every single one of her moves. Her half-brother was a precise archer, a dangerous swordsman, and a strong fighter. Their father had been training him to become the most faithful defender of his family, since the day he was born.  
When she shot the arrow it missed the tree, but it scratched part of its bark. Rebekah sighed, and she appeared unhappy.

"This bow is broken." She complained, making her brother laugh a little. Klaus had learnt how to bear her eternal dissatisfaction.

"There is nothing wrong with the bow, little sister." He said back, while walking toward her. "Allow me." He put his hands on the object, and his sister took some steps back as he held it. "Don't be rigid as stone. Focus on the target." Easily, he let go the arrow, which hit the tree at its center. He smirked, and he leant the weapon to Rebekah.

"You make it so easy." She complained again.

"You only need time to learn." Rebekah tried again, and she prepared another arrow.

"I would learn, if only our father let me use weapons."

"Well, luckily for you our father is not here. " Klaus made her notice. Rebekah shot the second arrow, and she missed the target again. Then, she looked at her brother.

"He is fighting a war because of me. Our father, and Elijah." The words that she had been keeping for herself for so long left her mouth. She felt guilty, because she was incapable to accept her fate as a woman. She couldn't accept the fact that she had to wed a stranger, only for the benefits her father would gain from the marriage.  
Klaus looked deeply concerned about Rebekah's unhappiness. Sometimes, it was possible to glimpse his humanity behind the mask he wore. He took some steps ahead, until he took his sister's face in his hands, gently.

"Our father is paying the consequences of his persistence. Our brother is doing what is required to the firstborn of the king. You have no faults. I am the one who committed a murder. I started this war." He spoke softly, trying to ease her pain.

"You only did what I had asked you to." Rebekah insisted.

"And I did it gladly." He admitted. Rebekah shook her head a little. "My only fault is to love my dear sister too much to deny her the freedom she deserves." He smiled to her, and his eyes looked for Rebekah's. It didn't matter how many wars he would start. He only cared about her happiness. As she finally smiled back, he felt relieved. His hands were still on her cheeks, when Rebekah's fingers touched them. She closed her eyes, and she enjoyed his gentle caress.

"I pity those who can't see your goodness, brother." She admitted. "When you hate, you are the most frightful enemy. But it's only by knowing the real hate, that your heart can reach the opposite feeling. When you love, you do it recklessly." Her words touched his soul. He thought about Caroline, and he immediately rebuked himself for that. When love was mentioned, his mind flew till it reached the perfect image of her face. Rebekah noticed the melancholy look in his grey eyes. She smiled a bit.  
"This is why it is not hard to notice you care about Elijah's pretty wife." She cunningly assumed.

"Rebekah." He growled her name softly, and he looked around himself to make sure they were alone.

"So I'm right!" She exclaimed. "Does she know you love her?"

"Stop it!" Klaus ordered her. Rebekah slightly opened her lips, assuming it was a pretty serious matter, this time.

"You know I would never tell anyone about your secrets." She insisted.

"My secrets are going to remain secrets." Klaus took his bow, and he walked to take all the arrows Rebekah had shot.

"Please! I need to know!" She tried to persuade him, walking with him, and grabbing her long gown to be faster. Klaus stopped, and he turned toward her. He sighed, and he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Princess Caroline is the loyal wife of our brother. There is nothing else to know." He affirmed. Rebekah could see there was something else, something that Klaus wasn't willing to reveal.

"Mother says the Princess is with child." Rebekah informed him.

"I am glad to know England will finally have a successor to the throne." Klaus appeared as much calm as he was cold, and extremely disinterested. It seemed like he knew exactly which word to say, and when to say it. Rebekah was still suspicious.

"I know you too well to believe you didn't get into her bed." Klaus' sister crossed her arms to her chest, and she gave him a challenging glance.

"Now you are making unfounded assumptions." He pointed his finger at her, and he appeared innocent. Too innocent, to be honest. Rebekah looked around herself, and she smiled a little. Then, she got closer to her brother's face to speak softly.

"I will pretend to believe to your honesty. Just know that if the child is yours, mother will know about it. And when she will, your precious Caroline will be in big troubles, along with you." She whispered all the truth. Klaus remained serious, and he never stopped looking into Rebekah's blue eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous." He said back to his sister, aggressively, once he got even closer to her pretty face. Then, he walked away. Rebekah knew him well, and she knew when he had something to hide. She was genuinely concerned about his fate, now that the King wasn't at court, and Queen Esther temporarily ruled the kingdom. Her mother had never liked Niklaus. He was her husband's bastard, and Rebekah was sure she would gladly get rid of the annoying reminder of the King's unfaithfulness. She hoped her brother was smart enough not to become the enemy of the Queen of England.

* * *

Caroline walked among the trees at night. She had never enjoyed the darkness as she did now. She didn't miss Elijah at all. Even though he was her husband, she knew she didn't love him. She believed it was all his fault. He had never treated her as a man would treat the woman he loves. He rejected her, and even when they were together his mind was somewhere else. Caroline couldn't understand him, and he still appeared to her eyes as a man with many secrets. However, she was still willing to learn how to enjoy his company. As future Queen of England, she had to accept her duty as wife of the King.

She didn't love Elijah, and she didn't love Klaus neither. On the contrary, she firmly hated him. She hated him so much, because she was aware of the fact she could fall in love with him so easily. She was fighting, and using all her strengths not to allow herself to fall for such a criminal. Loving Klaus was so wrong. Not only he was a murderer, he was also the King's bastard. Caroline kept forcing herself to ignore the fact that Klaus was the father of the child she was carrying, and she was trying to ignore also the fact that she was carrying another bastard. She had been telling lies to herself since she had come to the English court, just to ease her soul's suffering.

She didn't know how to feel about the baby. It was still too early to feel any kind of affection toward it. It had been causing her morning sickness and many stomach pains. It was just a big burned that reminded her she had betrayed her own husband. Caroline kept repeating herself she was just doing what she had to, in order to sit on the throne one day. She hoped she was carrying a boy, and somehow she felt it was.

She came back to the place she had been with Klaus, by the stream. She picked some herbs from the ground. Her mother had taught her many things about the healing powers of herbs. Also, she had taught her something about poisonous plants. With her face covered by the black hood of her cape, she believed no one would see her in the darkness. Suddenly, a noise coming from the trees caught her attention. Some leaves moved as the wind blew toward them. Caroline stood up, and she stared at the dark emptiness while she held her breath.

"Who's there?" She asked, forcing to speak in a firm, and brave tone. In the meantime, her hand slowly grabbed the dagger she was carrying in her belt. Then, her senses warned her about someone's presence right behind her. She stopped breathing, and she waited just a few, brief moments, before turning, and stabbing whoever stood behind her back. She opened her eyes widely, as she saw Klaus' face. She immediately regretted her last action, while the man's fingers closed around her wrist. Caroline tried to pull the dagger back, and Klaus moaned softly, in a suffering way.

"Oh my God." The young Princess whispered. "Klaus!" She threw the dagger on the ground, and she tried hard to glimpse the blood through the darkness. She looked for the wound she had caused, passing her hand on his abdomen. Her heart was about to explode in her chest, and she realized she was shaking because of the fear of having fatally wounded him. "God, please, no." She kept murmuring. Then, suddenly, Klaus' noises turned into a laughter that made Caroline stop, to look at his cheerful, amused, stupid face.

"I knew you were a fatal woman, sweetheart." He said, and he kept laughing. Caroline couldn't believe he was stupid enough to fool her that way. There was no blood, there was no wound. For a moment, she hated him so much, she thought about stabbing him for good.

"You…" She growled in rage. She pushed him with all her strengths, and when Klaus took a step back she violently slapped him in the face. "How dare you frighten me this way!" She shouted at him. "I thought I had hurt you! I thought you were going to die because…" She slapped him again. "Of me!" She growled. Klaus' laughter made her feel even more furious. It was like he didn't care about the pain of the slaps. Caroline stumbled against him, and Klaus took her by the wrists to stop her hands from hitting his face. They were now terribly close.

"So you do care about me." He assumed in a satisfied whisper. Caroline tried to free herself from his grab, but she didn't tried hard in the attempt to get rid of his hands touching her body. Maybe she did. Maybe she actually cared about him. Thinking about the possibility of losing him made her feel terribly sad, and she wished not to feel that sadness.

"Is it what you want? Hearing my voice telling you I do care?" She asked, deciding to ignore her stubbornness for once. Klaus thought about it for a while.

"Only if it's true." He said.

"As much as I would love it wasn't true, I do care about you." She confessed him, softly. Klaus' full, kissable lips curved in a smirk. Caroline freed her wrists from his grab, and she took some steps back. "I hate you." She said in the attempt to insult his pride.

"On the contrary, love, you adore me." Klaus insisted. "Hate, and love. There's such a thin line between them. It's easy to cross it."

"I have an husband." Caroline reminded him.

"Who left for war." Klaus added, and he took a step ahead toward her. Caroline, in the meantime, took two steps back.

"He left because you killed an innocent man, causing a war." She kept reminding him.

"I've done worst over the course my life." Klaus admitted.

"It's not hard to believe that." Caroline teased him. Once her shoulders touched a tree, Klaus got closer, pressing his body against hers.

"Elijah told me to take care of you while he's gone." He whispered to her ear, while his hands possessively ran on her hips. Caroline sighed at his touch, and she kept her fingers pressed against the tree's trunk behind her. Klaus gently kissed her cheek, and Caroline closed her eyes while his kisses moved to her neck. He was a so aggressive man, and yet a so sweet, and careful lover. When the Princess' hands finally touched Klaus' golden curls, he grabbed her gown, but she immediately stopped him from pulling it up.

"We can't." She said. Feeling his body pressing against hers, she pushed him away. Right before he could say anything else, she spoke again. "I'm with child. I cannot take any risk." Many women lost their children because of their imprudence. Caroline couldn't allow herself to consider her own pleasure more important than her child's safety. England needed a male heir on the throne. She couldn't fail in the attempt to give the future King a son.

"Of course." Klaus seemed to accept it, even though he couldn't hide his disappointment. Caroline wasn't the only one who cared about the baby's health. They all did, even Elijah. They all had different reasons to care.

"Take me back to the Palace. I need to sleep." Caroline said after a long moment of tense silence. She couldn't think about staying in the woods with Klaus, without kissing his lips, and without enjoying the warmth of his perfect body. She walked away from him, and she didn't look back. Klaus, of course, didn't complain. He followed her, and he accompanied her till the Palace. It wasn't safe for a young lady to walk alone in the woods at night. He had never stopped watching over her, since Elijah had left. Once they walked across the quiet Royal Palace's corridors, Caroline slowly opened her private chambers' door. Nobody had to see them together at night. Klaus remained outside, and the Princess got in, then she turned back to look at him.

"Goodnight, Klaus." She smiled a little. Seeing her lips curving, Klaus smiled back. He got closer to her warm, pale cheek, and he kissed it.

"Goodnight, Caroline." He whispered, making some shivers run down Caroline's spine. She blushed, and she glanced down, hoping he wouldn't notice it. When she closed her chambers' door, she smiled again. Falling in love with Klaus felt so right, but it was so wrong.

* * *

As the days passed Caroline got used to Klaus' company. He never left her alone, and he was so protective over her, that she often complained about his constant presence in her life. They weren't lovers, or so she liked to think. They didn't share the bed, because Caroline had made it pretty clear: she had no intention to put her child in danger. Klaus' desire was still strong, but he was never persistent in his courting. He genuinely enjoyed Caroline's company, and he liked listening her talking for hours. Although she often showed a lunatic mood, he had learnt how to bear her soul's restlessness. Caroline barely talked about the baby, and it was like she'd rather ignore the fact she was with child. Klaus, on the contrary, showed interest toward his son's health. A part of him wished he could act as an ordinary father. It didn't matter how many times he told himself not to become too much attached to the idea of being a parent. Also, he got to the point he wished his brother would never come back from war.

Caroline wrote letters to Elijah, who wrote back using formality words. He didn't show a particular interest toward his wife. Caroline tried to hide her sorrow, even though Klaus knew exactly how she felt.

"Father says he would be glad to see me at the French court, as soon as the war ends." The young Princess exclaimed, while Klaus painted her portrait on a wide canvas. He smiled, hearing her words. "He wants to meet his grandchild." Caroline added, after she read once again the last few lines of her father's letter.

"We'll go to France when this war will be over, and you will have enough strengths to travel, love." Klaus affirmed, while his paint brush portrayed every detail of Caroline's noble features.

"You're not coming. I will go with my husband." Caroline immediately rebuked him.

"Elijah? He would rather staying here, among his people, where he's safe. You know him." Klaus smirked, teasing her.

"I will make him change his mind." Caroline insisted. Sitting around the balcony's table, she kept reading all her letters while the soft breeze of the afternoon gave peace to her senses. She gave a quick look at Klaus, and she smiled. Then she stood up, and she walked behind his back to see his work.

"Ah-ah." Klaus stopped her from taking another step, and by placing his hands on her shoulders he didn't let her see the unfinished portrait. "It's not finished yet." He said. Caroline giggled, and she tried to free herself from his grab. Then, suddenly, she felt something moving in her stomach. A soft moan of pain left her mouth. She put her hand on her belly, and she stopped moving, waiting to feel the same sensation again.

"Caroline?" Klaus was concerned. He tried to figure out if something was wrong.

"The baby is kicking." She told him after a brief while. After three months, it was the first time she felt her child moving in her womb. She felt so genuinely happy, she immediately took Klaus' hand to place it on her belly. She needed to share that happiness.  
"Can you feel it?" She asked. Klaus tried to be patient, and when he finally felt _his_ son moving his slightly parted lips curved in a smile. He met Caroline's eyes, and she understood from his look that he was feeling it too. Then, she realized she was being rash. She had always commanded herself not to share any news about the baby with Klaus, who had no right to be part of the child's life, even if he was the biological father.  
"I'm sorry." Caroline took a step back, and she pushed Klaus' hand away. "You mustn't be interested. Keep drawing, please." She turned her back at him to avoid his eyes, and she sat around the table again. Klaus appeared deeply annoyed by her attitude, and he looked around himself before walking toward her. He stopped by her chair's side, placing both his hands on the table.

"You really expect me to ignore the fact you're carrying my child?" He growled in a whisper. Caroline opened her eyes widely, and she looked around to make sure none of her courtesans was there.

"We have a deal!" She reminded him.

"I never keep my word." Klaus informed her.

"Enough!" Caroline tried not to shout. "We have nothing to discuss about." She affirmed.

"On the contrary, we do." Klaus insisted. Caroline put her hands among her hair, annoyed by Klaus' persistence.

"You will get us killed!" She complained in distress.

"_You_ are mine. You and the baby belong to me." Klaus got closer to her face, curving his back to speak to her ear. Caroline stood up in a sudden move, and she grabbed him, pushing him toward an hidden corner of the balcony.

"If Elijah heard you speaking like this, he would sentence you to death." She began to cry. "And the Queen would kill me if she knew I betrayed my husband. She would kill the baby too." Tears streamed down her face, but her tone was still soft. Her body was shaking in fear. If Klaus had thought Caroline hadn't been thinking about the horrible consequences of their actions, he had been wrong all time long. She was terribly frightened by what might happen. "Do you think I enjoy being married to a man who doesn't even want to share the bed with me?" She kept crying. She wished Klaus could understand she wasn't the enemy he had to fight. She was just trying to do what needed to be done, to survive, and to become queen. Klaus took her wrists, then he kept her body tight in his strong arms.

"Hush love, hush." He whispered. Caroline placed her head against his chest.

"I just want to be queen." She admitted, after she sighed.

"And you will, sweetheart. You will be the most beautiful queen this country has ever had. You just have to be patient." For once, Caroline tried to believe to Klaus' words. Her head stayed still on his chest, along with her hands that caressed it.

* * *

Lady Katherine ran across the Palace corridors' till she reached the Queen's private chambers. Two guards blocked the entrance, and when she told them she had to see the Queen for a very important matter, they didn't let her enter. She ignored the order, and she rushed into the elegant chambers, while the two men held her arms not to let her make another single move. Queen Esther immediately gave her the eyes. She looked even more austere, in the silence of the wide, lonely room.

"My Queen, I beg you to hear my confession." Lady Katherine asked. Her despise toward the Queen wasn't a secret. Everybody in the country knew how much the two women hated each other. Queen Esther also knew the young courtesan was her firstborn's mistress, and she didn't like the fact Elijah had taken an ordinary girl with no royal blood as his personal whore. The two guards waited for a Queen's order.

"Let her speak." She commanded in a cold tone. The men left Lady Katherine's arms, and the girl glare at them. Queen Esther understood she wouldn't speak, till the guards would stay in the chambers. "Leave us." She ordered. Once they left, the Queen kept her judging eyes on the courtesan. "I hope you have something very important to say."

"I do." Lady Katherine affirmed. She didn't show fear. She wasn't frightened by the Queen, even though being so arrogant wasn't a smart move.

"Then speak." Queen Esther commanded.

"I am here to reveal your Highness about the scandalous adultery of the Princess, who is now carrying Lord Niklaus' bastard child. I've heard them speaking today, outside Princess Caroline's private chambers." Katherine spoke firmly. Queen Esther appeared skeptical, at first. Even though she herself had noticed the intimacy between the two young traitors, never before she had doubt about Princess Caroline's purity.

"Why should I believe to the words of a courtesan?" The Queen showed her despise for Lady Katherine.

"Because, my Queen, I am the only one who is aware of your first son's impotence. Elijah is not the father of the child the Princess is carrying… When he chose me as his mistress, I had already given birth to my first, and only daughter. With the Prince, it never happened." The courtesan kept revealing all her secrets, just to give proof of her sincerity. "I swear to God I am telling nothing but the truth." She, finally, said. The Queen's severe, dark eyes stayed on the young girl standing before her. She briefly thought about all she had just learnt.

"Leave the room." She ordered in the end. Lady Katherine bowed before the woman, and she followed the order. A little smirk appeared on her lips, as she walked across the empty corridor of the palace. She told herself nobody would take her man, Elijah, away from her.

* * *

**You finally know which secret Katherine had to confess to the Queen! Let me know your thoughts by leaving a review. Xx**

**P.S I started writing another Klaroline fanfiction called "Love before you leave". It would be great if you read the first chapter and showed me your support! C: **

**Ilaria.**


	9. IX chapter

**Dreadful games**

_IX_

The Princess left her private chambers to take a walk around the gardens of the Royal Palace. Fresh air was good for her health and for the baby's one, it helped her getting rid of all the horrendous thoughts that didn't let her sleep at night. Even though Klaus made her feel safe, she was still alone in a foreign land that she still didn't feel as her own home. Lately, Caroline had been thinking everyone around her was aware of her secret, and she was terribly paranoid. She didn't miss Elijah at all, but she couldn't deny the fact that having her husband around made her feel a little less anxious. Now that the reigning Queen, Esther, ruled England, Caroline was worried for her own safety. Women told other women not to make too many efforts during pregnancy, and Caroline wasn't following the advice. She was concerned, and her mind was tormented. She just hoped her child could forgive her for that.

"Caroline." The blood froze in her veins and her legs stopped allowing her to walk, as the Queen's strict tone reached her ears. She turned, and her eyes saw Esther, escorted by some guards that walked behind her. Caroline immediately bowed down. As much as she hated showing her obedience and submission, she had to play her part, and someday she would seat on the throne.

"My Queen." She said, keeping her glance down. Esther walked closer, and Caroline felt observed. She tried to keep her anxiety hidden. She felt guilty, as a thief who just stole some gold.

"Stand up. You are a princess, not a slave." Esther ordered her. Caroline did as the Queen said, but she heard no kindness in her tone. "I wish I could be informed more often about your conditions. Is the pregnancy proceeding fine?" Caroline nodded, sure about the fact that Esther couldn't care less about her and her child.

"Yes, my Queen. But I am concerned about my husband. I wish he was here." She admitted, trying to be convincing, and showing, once again, her ability as actress. Esther knew the girl was hiding something, and she was not dumb as the men of her family. She thought Caroline could fool them all, but she wouldn't be able to fool her.

"Poor thing." She commented, and Caroline caught the shade of sarcasm in her voice.

"You must be worried for the King too, my Queen." Caroline noticed, reminding Esther about Mikael's presence in war.

"I am, but a Queen never shows her weaknesses. This is something you should learn." The woman teased the young Princess, who didn't let her destroy her moral strength. In fact, a little smile showed up on Caroline's lips.

"I feel so honored to learn something from you. And there is so little time, but so much I must learn before I will sit on the throne of England. " Caroline played her game, teasing Esther by letting her ambition speak for her. The Queen smiled back. A tense, hateful smile that made Caroline shiver.

"Enjoy the rest of the day." Esther spoke after a long, tense pause. Caroline bowed a little, briefly.

"I will, my Queen." Caroline guaranteed her. Esther turned her back at her, and she walked away, followed by her six guards. As she left, Caroline returned to breathe again. She almost felt the strengths abandoning her legs, but she took deep breath, and she repeated herself Esther didn't know her secret. She _couldn't_ know it. Sometimes she wished she could give up on her ambitions, to return to France and live a happy life in her country. Yet, she had to fight for herself, and for the honor. She put a hand on her swollen belly, and she thought she had to see Klaus.

* * *

Klaus was looking for food in the wide kitchens of the Palace. Ignored by the cooks and by the servants, he could get himself food as he had been doing for his entire life. In fact, he wasn't allowed to attend the dinners with his family. The Queen had never let him. She had been merciful toward him, allowing him to live under the same roof as her own children. Truth was that the woman had been hating him since the day he was born. That was why England wasn't a safe place for him, when his father left for wars. He usually hid himself in the woods, disappearing from court till the King came back. This time was different, because he couldn't take a pregnant woman, a Princess, to the woods along with him. He had to stay for Caroline, with her, and protect her from any danger.

"Klaus!" As he tasted a soup, Caroline's voice interrupted him. The girl had been asking where she could find him to any servant of the Palace. She ran into the kitchens, till she reached Klaus, and she found comfort in his arms.

"Hey, what happened, sweetheart?" He asked, feeling how tense her body was. She looked concerned, shocked, paranoid. Klaus caressed her cheeks, trying to calm her down.

"She knows it. She knows everything." Caroline was being delirious. She was so afraid the Queen suspected something about the real identity of her child's father, that her fear made her go out of her mind. Klaus' face became more serious. He didn't know if Caroline was talking for real, if she was really certain about what she was saying.

"Leave!" Klaus shouted to a servant. The young, miserable girl immediately ran away. Then, softly, he pushed Caroline toward a hidden corner of the room, making her back touch the cold wall.

"What are you saying?" He whispered his answer, not to be heard by anyone else, even though now they were utterly alone.

"I met the Queen in the garden and I swear to God she knew it. She hates me!" Caroline revealed him. Klaus sighed, relieved by the fact that Caroline was just speaking about one of her impressions. She couldn't be sure Esther was aware of their secret.

"You can't be sure of that." He interrupted her raving. Caroline shook her head, sure about what she had felt.

"I'm telling you she knows it! Why can't you believe me?" She shouted at him, teasing his nerves. Klaus's fingers held Caroline's shoulders tighter.

"Because since Elijah has left you're being paranoid." He growled.

"Of course I am paranoid! I'm risking my own life! I'm sorry if I care about my survival!" Caroline kept shouting, and Klaus did his best to remain calm.

"Hush your pretty mouth, love, before the whole England hears you." He commanded her.

"Don't you dare tell me to hush, Klaus! I will shout as much I w…" Once again, she showed her wild side, but Klaus interrupted her by pressing his lips against hers. At first, Caroline rejected the kiss, trying to free herself from him, but then the passion led her to act as a lover. She kissed him back, and Klaus felt her lips opening for his tongue. She allowed him to play with her, and her hands touched his curls, remaining behind his head, not to let him go. Klaus caressed her hips, hidden under the large gown. They were playing a dangerous game, because anyone could see them acting as lovers in the kitchens of the Royal Palace. Now, they didn't seem to care much about what would happen around them. When they kissed each other, everything stopped existing, everything except the two of them. It was hard for Caroline to resist to the temptation, placing her child's health before her own desire. Klaus wished she could let herself go. Many women had sex with their husbands during pregnancy and nothing happened to their children. But Caroline was extremely paranoid, because that baby was the only thing that guaranteed her to succeed in her attempt to become Queen. She told herself the throne was more important than some temporary pleasure. As Klaus grabbed her gown, Caroline stopped his hands.

"No." She murmured. Klaus pressed his body against hers, which was blocked between him and the wall. She could feel his arousal, and she wished she could do something about it. Actually, there was something she could do.

"Please, I can't live like this anymore." He begged her, without stopping kissing her lips and neck. He hadn't been enjoying any other woman's company since Caroline had gotten pregnant, even if loyalty wasn't his thing. He believed sex with other women wouldn't feel the same as sex with the woman he loved. Caroline knew he had some needs to satisfy, and she also knew she couldn't keep asking him to wait. The idea of seeing him with another woman made her go mad, so she would ease his repression by showing him her tricks.

"Wait." She put her hands on his chest, pushing him away from her, just to have enough space. As her fingers touched the laces of his trousers, close to his bulge, Klaus stopped being so impetuous, and he let her do of him anything she wanted.  
"I'm so evil and selfish sometimes, and you don't deserve it." Caroline began to speak naughtily, so close to Klaus' lips, while she denied him her kisses. Her fingers gently brushed his hard erection, as she insinuated her hand in his pants, slowly, and making him part his lips gradually. Judging by the look in his eyes, he seemed like a lost, little kitten, and Caroline loved being in control.  
"You're always kind and caring toward me. It's time for me to pay you back." While she whispered those words, she gradually lowered herself till she knelt on the floor, before him. She never stopped looking him in the eyes, not even when she used her teeth to undo the laces of his trousers.

"Caroline…" Smirking, Klaus whispered her name. As she took his hard, pulsing erection in her hand she leaned her lips to its tip, kissing it. He gasped when she took all of him in her warm, wet mouth. With his right hand against the wall before him, he used his left one to touch her blonde locks, and to help her moving her head. No English women could do it as Caroline did. Her French tricks pleased Klaus, and they weren't less amusing than sex. He loved having her submissive and docile, and seeing her knelt before him made him feel powerful, even though Caroline detained all the control, as usual. Just to tease him, she stopped for a little while after she had started, and she naughtily smiled when she saw the expression of pleasure stuck on his face.

"Am I good enough?" She asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"Yes, yes." Klaus said back, quickly, making her giggle. "Don't stop, love." He begged her. As much as she loved admiring him, she wasn't that evil to prolong his waiting. So, she started again, licking every inch of his hardness in all its considerable length. Nothing of what she was doing was noble, and she wasn't behaving as Princess at all. But she loved being a temptation for the man she loved and craved, and as much she knew her naivety would arouse Klaus, she was sure a man needed a woman who was able to be an angel and a demon at the same time. Caroline put her hands on Klaus' ass, and she continued what she had started with diligence, feeling proud anytime some soft gasps left Klaus' mouth. If only her mouth wasn't quite full and busy, she would giggle anytime she heard him swearing in a low tone, lost in his pleasure. As he released his seed, Caroline didn't waste a drop of it. While Klaus kept his lost look on her, she passed her wrist against her lips to clean them from any residual.  
In their silence they both realized they were just avoiding their problems. Instead of thinking to a solution, they had ended up having sex. A servant walked in the kitchens, and Caroline immediately stood on her feet, getting far from Klaus, who quickly pulled up his trousers. Caroline fixed some locks of her blonde hair, and she avoided the servant's look.

"What are you looking at?" Klaus growled at the servant, who didn't say anything back, and, scared, walked away. Caroline massaged her temples with her fingers.

"We're a failure." She complained, feeling ashamed of herself.

"Actually you're quite good, love." Klaus intervened, reminding her of what she had just done.

"Klaus!" She scolded him. "We should discuss a solution to our problems instead of… committing sins!" Klaus rolled his eyes as he heard her words, then he walked closer to her, and he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Caroline…" He pronounced her name, and Caroline put her hopeful, blue eyes on him, giving him all her faith. Klaus always seemed to know what to do. "I swear to God I'll make you become Queen. Do you trust me?" He asked. Caroline hesitated.

"Don't pronounce the name of God, he would feel insulted by our actions." She said, feeling ashamed, and guilty before God.

"Do you trust me?" He repeated his question.

"Yes. Yes, I do. But…" She tried to say.

"As long as I stay with you, nothing bad will happen to you and to our child." He promised. Caroline nodded, and she tried to believe to those words, but they were too beautiful to sound real. Suddenly, she threw her arms around his neck, and she hugged him. Then, she closed her eyes, and she felt his perfume. Klaus looked surprised, and he slowly surrounded her body with his arms, while his lips were slightly parted.

"You're the only one who seems to care about me." She whispered. Her father had always seen her as a way to make alliances with other reigns. Elijah just wanted her to deliver a child. She had no friends in England. She had only Klaus, who was her only hope, and her only love.

* * *

Lady Katherine didn't regret the fact she had told the Queen all the truth about Princess Caroline. She hoped Esther would get rid of that little, annoying girl, giving back Elijah to the only woman who deserved to own him. She also hoped one day she would become Queen, sitting on the throne of England beside her lover, Elijah. She wished she could give a better future to her daughter, Nadia, who lived in London with her aunt. Katherine didn't have enough money to raise her own child. She had never liked Caroline. In her mind, she portrayed the girl as a little teaser, a whore who was way more annoying than any other whore, because she was so sweet she could easily fool any man, even the future King of England. She felt sorry for Klaus, so seemed so madly in love with the _brat_. She already knew how it would end, and she knew how much Klaus would suffer because of the love he felt. When Katherine saw him walking around at court during the evening, while everybody danced and laughed, she walked closer to him, and together they watched Caroline dancing with some fellows. She smiled politely, and she looked so happy. She was a good actress, and she knew how to hide all her fears.

"She's such a beauty, isn't she?" Katherine tried to talk to Klaus, who seemed rather bothered by her presence.

"Indeed." He answered in a cold tone.

"It's not hard to fall for her." Katherine assumed, and Klaus turned to look at her.

"What do you want, Katherine?" He asked, smirking as usual. The woman smiled to him. She liked resolute men, and Klaus never wasted time before getting to the point. Just like her.

"Listen, Klaus… I think you're a cunning man. Your brother is quite smart, yes, but he's not sly as you are…" She started.

"So, you're already missing Elijah's cock, and you're looking for somebody else to fuck." Klaus assumed, without hiding what he truly thought about her. "I've already tasted you, Katherine. I never make the same mistakes twice." Klaus added. Katherine looked wrathful at first, but she hid her anger behind a fake smile.

"Actually, Klaus, I'm aware you're rather busy with another girl at the moment." Katherine looked at Caroline, who, unaware of the conversation, kept dancing and having fun. "Also, unlike your sweet Princess Caroline, I don't betray my man while he's fighting a war for the country." She let him understand she was aware of his biggest secret, and Klaus' face looked deeply concerned and annoyed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said.

"No? Your face tells another story." Katherine said back. Klaus raised up his chin, proudly, and Katherine walked closer to him. "That girl will be the death of you. Leave the country before it's too late. Leave her." Katherine gave him a little hint, and for a moment she looked deeply interested in Klaus' survival. Klaus violently grabbed her wrist, without being noticed by anyone in the room. Katherine jumped a bit.

"You told everything to the Queen." He tried to guess in a growl. Katherine didn't say anything back, and she didn't deny her faults. Klaus read the truth in her eyes, and he felt the hate running in his veins, along with his boiling blood.

"Run away. Now." Katherine insisted. Without letting Katherine's wrist go, Klaus put his eyes on Caroline. He knew something was about to happen. He saw the Princess taking a glass, and he saw Queen Esther staring at her, in all her movements. As he let Katherine go, he unsheathed his sword, and he walked fast toward Caroline.

"We must go away, love." He whispered, looking around himself with a suspicious look in his eyes. Caroline felt Klaus' hand holding her arm way to tightly, and as she saw him holding his sword, she shivered.

"What is happening?" She asked. Then, she looked inside her glass. She didn't know what kind of liquid she was about to drink, but its red color was quite unusual. She remembered a servant had given her the goblet, and after all the dancing she was tired and thirsty enough to drink anything without thinking. Klaus took her wrist, and he took the glass from her hand. He checked the red color of the liquid, then he stopped a servant.

"Drink." He ordered to the young boy, who looked lost. "I said drink!" He shouted at him. They boy held the goblet, shaking, and he swallowed the red liquid inside. Caroline and Klaus stayed still, with their nerves tense, waiting for something to happen. Something _had_ to happen. The young servant's expression of disgust proved that he hadn't just drunk red wine.

"What was it?" He asked, innocently. Then, suddenly, he started choking. Caroline immediately saw how his skin began to change its color, it gradually became reddish. The violins kept playing, and people kept dancing, till tears of blood started streaming down the young boy's cheeks. Klaus glared at the Queen, who looked so proud on her throne. Caroline took a step back, as the boy fell to the ground, slowly and painfully dying. That poisoned goblet was for her. She felt her legs shaking at the thought. She was so shocked, she couldn't move a single muscle. In her state, she was unable to think rationally. Klaus held her arm tight, so tight it started to hurt.

"Let's go." He told her, while everybody tried to help the young servant. Music had stopped playing, and people screamed. Trying not be noticed, Klaus took Caroline away, leading her toward the exit of the main saloon of the Royal Palace. They had to leave the place, before the Queen would order to the guards to seek them, and kill them both.

* * *

**You must forgive me for my cliffhangers. I know you hate me, but I can't help myself. Hahah  
Well well, things are getting serious. Klaus and Caroline are definitely in trouble. What do you think is going to happen? Do you like the development in Klaus' and Caroline's relationship? **

**Please, review as usual, and remember that I will update faster if I'll get many reviews! :) **


	10. X chapter

**Dreadful games **

_X_

Klaus held Caroline's hand tight. He had to think about a way to take her out of the Palace without being noticed by the guards, and he had to do it quickly. Caroline walked fast behind him, following his steps while her mind was unable to realize what was happening.  
She made no questions, because she trusted him enough to be quite sure he would save her. He had promised her he wouldn't let anything bad happen to her, or the baby.

They ran across the endless corridors of the Palace, to reach the nearest exit, when they saw a group of five armed guards coming toward them. Caroline's blood froze in her veins, and Klaus promptly moved backwards, running with her in the opposite direction. They stopped as soon as their eyes saw other guards coming from the other side of the corridor. They were trapped.

"What do we do?" Caroline asked in desperation.

"I fight, you run." Klaus said back, and he gave her a knife he took from his belt, to protect herself. Caroline didn't have time to add another word. Klaus took his sword in his right hand, and a knife in the left one. Then, he attacked the five guards who blocked their way. His fighting was a fluid dance. His body was fast in his moves, and his arms were strong when he hit. He stabbed two men as easily as a snake would bite its prey, showing no efforts. Seeing him fighting, Caroline understood why people feared him. Klaus himself was a deadly weapon, and she was sure he would kill five, ten or a hundred men even without a sword.

"Run!" He growled at her, while the other guards were coming from the opposite direction. Caroline ran, and Klaus snapped the last man's neck before reaching her. Putting his knife back into his belt, he grabbed her wrist, to guide her out of that hell. Even though there was no time for thinking, Klaus had a clear plan, and he knew exactly what he was doing.

As Caroline finally took a breath of cold, fresh air, she realized they were out of the Palace. Guards were shouting behind them, and she felt her legs hurting. She had never ran that fast.

"On the horse!" Klaus took the reins of a black stallion, then he helped Caroline getting on it, holding her leg and pushing it up, until she sat on the saddle. He put his feet on the stirrup, and he sat behind her, on the horse's back. His hands held the reins, and his heels hit the animal's belly to make it move.

"Fast!" He shouted, as the horse started galloping toward the Palace's only way out. They had to reach it, before the guards closed the gates. "Faster!" Klaus hit the horse's back, guiding it with only his left hand. Caroline held the animal's mane, not to fall. Riding a horse during pregnancy wasn't safe at all, but it was safer than getting caught by the Queen's guards.

As they crossed the gates, Caroline looked behind herself. Men on their horses were galloping fast to catch them.

"Klaus, they're coming!" She warned him. Klaus growled, giving a look to the guards at their heels. Suddenly, he sharply changed direction, headed to the dark woods. The black stallion they were riding galloped faster. Caroline bent her back, and she held the mane tighter. Her face was close to the horse's neck, not to get hurt by the many tree's twigs.

They got swallowed by the darkness. Seeing through the utter dark was hard. They could still hear the guard's shouting, and the noise of the hoofs hitting the ground fast. The fog came, as they went into the deep woods. Klaus didn't stop the horse, not even when the men's voices became far sounds. He made sure they had left those guards behind, before ending their run.

Caroline dreaded her heart would explode in her chest. She looked around herself, and she saw nothing but darkness and white, cold fog. Thinking about all the dangers the woods hid, she wondered if it was a safer place than the palace.

"They won't find us, here." Klaus whispered. Caroline tried to take slow breaths.

"We… we can't stop. They will come looking for us." Her tone sounded desperate. She was desperate. Now she had no home. She was carrying a child, and she was homeless. How could she survive? "The Queen won't stop until she'll cut our throats and put our heads on a stick." She added, breathing faster, almost crying.

"Caroline, love…" Klaus tried to get her attention, to take her mind from all those terrible thoughts. "Look at me." He grabbed her chin, and he put his eyes in hers. She was fighting to hold back the tears. "Trust me, and everything will be fine." He whispered, trying to make her feel safe. Caroline shook her head, slowly.

"How?" She asked. "The Queen wants us dead!" She reminded him.

"The Queen has been wanting me dead since I took my first breath, and I'm still alive." Klaus smirked. Caroline wondered how he could be so confident and calm, even in that terrible situation.  
"Now, I want you to stop worrying." Caroline shook her head again, and a tear streamed down her cheek. "Stop." Klaus insisted, while his lips got closer and closer to hers. As they touched each other, Caroline stopped worrying. For a moment, she forgot about the danger. Their slow kiss lasted some brief moments, until Klaus licked the edge of her lower lip. Keeping his eyes closed, he placed his forehead against the side of her face, that she kept turned.

"Where will we go now?" Caroline asked.

"I know a safe place for you." He asserted.

Caroline sighed, and, tired, she let her back fall against Klaus' chest. Klaus surrounded her body with his arm, to keep her safe, and he guided the horse with the other hand. They walked for at least an hour among the darkness of the woods. Caroline fell asleep, even though she was still quite conscious. She couldn't understand how Klaus was able to orient himself in the middle of nowhere. She thought he knew those woods very well.

"We're here, sweetheart." He told her, once they got before a little palace, not that different from a humble castle. Caroline slowly opened her eyes, trying to glimpse something through the darkness. Klaus got down from the horse, and he helped Caroline dismounting. The Princess crossed her arms against her chest, freezing because the cold air of the night. She was wearing nothing but a fine dress, which wasn't the perfect clothing for a walk in the woods.

"What is this place?" She asked, confused and still sleepy. Klaus didn't give her any answer. He knocked at the wooden door of the little castle, and with Caroline, he waited. Suddenly, the small window placed at the center of the door got open by someone who inspected the two strangers.

"Who's there, hiding in the dark?" A voice asked. Caroline was sure a woman had spoken.

"Good evening, ma'am. My wife and I got lost in the woods. She is with child, and we need a shelter for the night." Klaus said in a polite tone, trying to convince the lady behind the door. Caroline kept her glance down, fearing that woman could recognize her.

"Men are not allowed to enter the convent." The woman spoke again. Soon, Caroline understood she was a nun, and Klaus had taken her to a convent because no one would ever suspect she was hiding there. Also, guards were not allowed to enter into a holy place.

"Then take only my wife." Klaus insisted. He hadn't come there to find himself a shelter, but only to make sure Caroline was safe.

"What? No!" Caroline intervened, showing her resoluteness. Her behavior didn't fit to an ordinary woman, docile toward her husband. "I beg you, let us stay here for the night. The woods are full of dangers, and my baby and I need some rest. My husband is a good man. Please." She kept saying, looking at the small window with hope in her eyes. The window got suddenly closed.  
"No… No!" Caroline cried out. Klaus took her arm, before she hit the door.  
"This is how you help the sons of God? We're going to die out here!" She cried, while Klaus kept her body close to his, tightly. When the wooden door got opened by the noun behind it, Caroline shut her mouth. The woman in black took a careful look at their clothing.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Nik, and she's my wife, Dianne. The guards of the Queen burnt our house to the ground, and now we're lost." Klaus lied.

"Such a fine clothing, for the wife of a peasant." The nun looked at Caroline's dress. Klaus and Caroline remained silent, none of them said anything back. When the noun showed them the way in, Caroline found hope again.  
"Come in, and be quiet." The woman said. Klaus let Caroline get in before him, then he followed her. The noun led them upstairs, where little, empty rooms were ready to host some unlucky lost girl.  
"As long as you will stay in the house of God, you will sleep in separate rooms." Klaus and Caroline would accept any condition, as long as they were safe.  
"Say your prayers before going to sleep." The noun added. Caroline genuinely hugged her, throwing her arms around her neck to thank her.

"Thank you so much!" She exclaimed. The nun patted her back.

"Quiet, my daughter, or you will wake up the other sisters." Caroline nodded, and she glanced at Klaus before getting in her own room. The nun gave a strict look at Klaus, pointing her finger at his room, far from Caroline's one.

Once she shut the door, Caroline looked around herself. She saw no mirrors, so she couldn't check her own figure. She bet her hair was messy. Using a little matchstick, she gave light to the room, and she observed the fire of the candles. She sat on her bed, and she noticed how uncomfortable it was. At least, it wasn't as much dirty as the bed of a tavern.

Suddenly, she heard someone opening the door, and her heart skipped a beat. When she saw Klaus sneaking into her room, she took a breath of relief, and she smiled. He hadn't managed to remain far from her that long.

"Already here? I thought you would show some respect for the rules at least for the first hour." Caroline joked. Klaus walked toward her, and he knelt before her, taking her hands in his.

"Are you feeling fine? How is the baby?" He asked, and he placed his right hand on her swollen belly. Caroline smiled softly, and her fingers touched his hand.

"We're fine, thanks to you. You saved us, Klaus." She spoke with extreme kindness and regard. Klaus smiled back, and he glanced down. He wasn't used to be thanked that often.

"Maybe I should let you sleep now." He affirmed with little determination. Caroline shook her head, slowly. Klaus looked confused. Her hands caressed his face, and she curved her back to reach his lips and kiss them. A slow kiss, while her fingers gently moved through his short beard. _Maybe_ she had no intention to sleep that night.

Klaus was still knelt before her, when his hands touched her legs beneath her long dress. Caroline opened them a little, spreading them to allow him to get between them. He stopped kissing her, and Caroline watched him pulling her dress up, uncovering her bare, long legs. Her chest moved fast at every breath she took. Klaus began to kiss her inner thigh, so softly that his lips seemed to be made of silk. Caroline spread her legs a little more, till Klaus grabbed her ankles, allowing her to place them on his shoulders.

Caroline looked up at the ceiling, as she felt him moving her panties on one side, to kiss her most sensitive parts. His tongue started playing around her clit, making her struggle against herself not to moan. Nobody had to hear them, or their moment of passion would be interrupted. The girl held the weight of her body with her palms, pressed against the hard bed.

Klaus caressed her thighs, while his tongue gave Caroline pleasure. He tasted her, entering in her wet, tight hole to prepare her to receive a larger width. She was still so pure, because her body had been touched only twice, and once by a man who didn't deserve her love.

Sighs of pleasure left Caroline mouth. She kept her eyes closed, feeling so dirty while a man tasted her private parts into a convent, a holy place. She realized she wasn't pure, and she didn't regret her innocence, because being please by Klaus felt so good, she would never renounce to such a thing.

Klaus' hand looked for Caroline's breast, and she guided him toward it. She kept his palm pressed against her still covered skin, while her breathing became faster and faster. She moaned his name softly, and Klaus stopped what he was doing to admire her. She was ready for him, and she wouldn't change her mind that time.

As he put his knee on the edge of the bed, ready to put himself on the top of her, Caroline unbuttoned his shirt, and she got rid of his clothes with haste and passion. Once Klaus' chest was unveiled, Caroline knelt on the bed, reaching his height, and kissing his lips vehemently. She was willing to take control over him.

Klaus didn't dare to stop her, and guided by her wishes, he lay down on the uncomfortable, small bed. His bare back touched the cold sheets, and Caroline sat on his lap, opening her legs widely. Since their passion could hurt the baby, she told herself they would be gentle, not to put their son in danger. But it was hard to keep the word after months of abstinence.

Klaus grabbed her dress, his fingers pulled it down, uncovering her breasts. His hands touched her, massaging her breasts and playing with her hard nipples. Caroline took Klaus' hardness in her hand, and she sat on it, receiving his length inside of her. She felt her walls stretching, and the bitter pain made her bite her lip. But after a while it was gone, and she felt whole again. She had forbidden herself that pleasure for so long, that now it seemed like it was her first time, again.

When she started moving her hips, Klaus' lips slightly parted in an expression of deep pleasure. Caroline put her hands on Klaus', she let him touch her, and the shame she felt when she thought she was giving herself to a man who wasn't her husband faded. She was no longer ashamed of loving Klaus, because she knew he was the only man who deserved her love. Who cared about a stupid, fake promise made before God? She was a sinner, and everybody was a sinner. Being faithful to Elijah wouldn't let her enter the gates of Heaven once she would die, because she had already found her peace: Heaven was her miserable, mortal life when she was with Klaus, of that she was sure.

Klaus, on the other hand, stopped thinking about his future with Caroline during their moments of love. He stopped worrying about what would happen once Elijah would come back from war. He told himself he had to enjoy those happy moments, because a part of him knew Caroline wasn't intended to be his woman, or at least not completely. The child she was carrying would still be Elijah's son, and the whole country had to believe so.

Being quiet wasn't easy, but Caroline tried her best not to shout Klaus' name in pleasure. She also tried to be gentle in her movements, which wasn't easier than being silent. Klaus helped her controlling herself by covering her mouth with his palm, or helping her starting a slow rhythm with her hips' pushes.

Caroline bit Klaus' hand when the pleasure became too much, and he didn't complain about it. Her face became suffering because of all the moans she couldn't allow herself to make. Her climax interrupted her from having any rational thought. She never stopped moving her hips, not even when her body started being abandoned from the strengths. Pleasure had come like a wave that had left behind nothing but emptiness. But there was still a thought in Caroline's mind, and it was the urge of satisfying Klaus.

Seeing her like that, with messy hair hung over her shoulders, her breasts uncovered, but still wearing her dress, Klaus felt deeply proud of being able of tearing away from her the mask she had been wearing through her whole life. She wasn't the innocent Princess everybody used to see when they watched Caroline. He was making of her a real woman, with needs and desires. Also, she could arouse him more than any other woman, and he had had a lot of women before her.

When he tried to put himself on the top of her, not to take away too many strengths from her, she insisted to remain on him. It was like she had to prove herself she was able to please him. She went on until every muscle in Klaus' body began to tense under the pressure of a storm of sensations that came across him, making him close his eyes.

Caroline felt the warmth of his seed inside of her and on her skin. Her legs hurt, when she closed them again to lay down by his side. After such a night, she was extremely tired. Klaus remained still, without moving from his position until his mind began thinking again. Caroline was caressing his cheek, and observing his profile, silently.

"What are you thinking?" She asked in a calm, soft tone. Klaus turned, to meet her blue eyes.

"I'm thinking about us." He admitted.

"About us?" Caroline's lips curved in a confused smile. Klaus nodded, and his finger passed on Caroline's soft cheek.

"I wish we were married, and the Queen's guards had burnt our house to the ground destroying everything we had built. I wouldn't have mind, because I would have still had you, and our son." His words made Caroline fight against the weakest part of herself, to hold back the tears. Sometimes, Klaus made her feel so evil, it hurt. She would like to be able to choose between power and love so easily, as Klaus did. He would always pick love, no matter what. But Caroline… Caroline wanted power.

"You know it's not possible, Klaus." She hated herself for bringing him back to reality.

"It would be possible, Caroline, if you decided to choose me over the throne of England." Klaus insisted, looking her in the eyes.

"I can't." Caroline's trembling voice asserted after some moments of silence. She felt so evil, she wished he would kill her right in that moment, on that bed on which they had just made love to each other. But Klaus loved her too much to hurt her, and that was the worst part. She saw his eyes getting shiny because of the tears he held back, proudly.

Klaus had never loved anyone, and when he had allowed himself to feel something for that woman, he had known it wouldn't be easy. He told himself he couldn't be mad at Caroline, because she had always made it clear: she wanted the throne, she didn't want a lover.

He lifted his chest up, and Caroline didn't try to stop him from leaving. She needed to stay alone as much as him, to cry. Klaus took his clothes from the floor, he wore them again, and he left Caroline's room without saying a single word, he didn't even wish her a goodnight. Caroline felt her heart hurting so bad, and she hated herself even more. Once she remained alone, she pressed her face against the pillow, and she let the tears flow.

* * *

**Hi guys! Things drastically changed, and I would like to know what you think about the way this story is developing. I'm not sure about the future decisions I'll take, so any suggestion will be taken under consideration! Soon Elijah will come back from war, and things will become even harder. **

**Please, review! **

**Aria. **


	11. XI chapter

**Dreadful games**

_XI_

Klaus left the shelter when the dawn came. When Caroline woke up, next morning, she thought he had gone for good, and that it was all her fault. She remained in the convent, where she would be safe. Luckily for her, the place had an inner garden where she could enjoy the sunlight. Not to draw the attention of the nuns, she always wore the black cape she had found in the closet of her room, and she covered her blonde hair with its hood. Unable to speak to somebody, or write letters to her father, she was utterly alone. Her life as Princess of England was nothing like she had imagined. Her husband didn't seem to feel any kind of affection toward her, the Queen wanted her dead, and she had broken the heart of the man she loved. After the night she had spent in her bed, crying, her body had no tears left. She just felt deeply empty, and concerned about the conditions of her father, who was fighting a war.

When the thought of not seeing Klaus ever again began to get every day more real, one week after his disappearance, Klaus came back to visit her. As usual, Caroline was sitting on the bench of the garden, with some flowers and herbs in her hand. She wasn't mad at him, because she knew she had made him go away. However, she tried to hide her feelings as her eyes saw him. She immediately glanced down, at the flowers she was holding. Klaus stopped, standing still before her.

"I thought you were gone." She spoke in a soft tone. Klaus pressed his lips, feeling guilty.

"I needed some time for myself." He justified himself. Caroline nodded, looking so calm, Klaus started getting confused by her silence.

"I was worried for you. I thought the guards had caught you." She said, while tearing some petals off of a white flower, slowly.

"Not even a thousand men could manage to catch me, without getting killed." Klaus returned being Klaus, proud and arrogant. Caroline glared at him, strictly.

"I was worried, anyway." She insisted. Klaus glanced down, as he did every time the sense of guilt hit him.

"I'm sorry, Caroline. I shouldn't have left you alone." He apologized. Caroline immediately shook her head.

"Oh, I'm not mad at you because you left. I can provide for myself. Don't feel forced to help me." She began to tear off the petals, again. Klaus remained silent for a while, observing her behavior.

"_Don't feel forced to help me…_" Klaus repeated her words, skeptically. "Do you even hear yourself when you speak?" He asked, not waiting for an answer. "You're carrying my child, how am I supposed not to care?" He growled. He maintained a low tone of voice, not to be heard by anyone around them, even though the garden was empty.

"It's not _your_ child. It's Elijah's." Caroline said back bitterly, with a shade of anger in her voice.

"Elijah's?" Klaus laughed. "My brother is not here. Pretty strange, isn't it? His wife is risking her life and he's not the one who is trying to keep her alive." He made her notice, till Caroline couldn't hide the wrath anymore. She stood up, right before him, and she pushed him away from her violently, or at least using all the strength she had left. Klaus, in response, took a step back, and he laughed.

"Why do you have to make it so hard?" She shouted at him. "You act like you were the only victim here, but you're not!_ I_ left my home to marry a man who doesn't love me, _I'm_ carrying a bastard child, _I'm_ risking my life to have the throne!" Caroline pointed her finger at him, while screaming. Klaus had stopped laughing, as Caroline had started speaking like that.  
"You think it's so easy to give up to everything I've ever wanted? I've been raised to become Queen. My father and the French people expect me to bring glory to their country! It's not all about me! And you know what? Nobody ever asked for your help!" She put her hands on his chest, to push him away, again.

Klaus didn't say anything back, and he stayed still, watching Caroline sitting on the bench with her face hidden against her hands, while she cried. He thought he wasn't the one who made it hard. Her thirst for power was leading her to a dangerous fate. He hated himself for loving her so much. Even after all she had told him, he was unable to abandon her. Caroline was slowly destroying his pride.

He sat beside her, and he remained silent for a while.

"Falling in love with you was my biggest mistake." He said. Caroline stopped weeping, or at least she tried to, and her blue eyes full of tears looked at him.

"You think I don't love you back, but you're wrong. I do love you, this is why I would do anything to make you stop loving me." She said. "With me, you would never be happy. As much as I would love to, I'll never be yours. So please, go away. Leave, and never come back. Don't force yourself to a future of suffering." Caroline begged him.

"I will never leave you, Caroline. I'll stay, whether you like it or not." Klaus asserted. Caroline pressed her lips, and two more tears streamed down her face. A part of her was glad she had Klaus in her life, the other part was terribly sorry for him, for them. When she glanced down, she felt Klaus' hands on her.  
"Now, come here." He guided her into his arms, where she stayed, feeling comforted by the warmth of his love. She placed her face against his chest, and her fingers grabbed his shirt tightly. Klaus closed his eyes, feeling her sweet perfume. Something drawn Klaus' attention in those moments of apparent peace. Smoke, coming from a part of the rocky castle, and fading through the air. Then, the scream of a woman broke the silence. Caroline's heart skipped a beat, and she immediately raised her head up.

"What's happening?" She asked, alarmed.

"They found us." Klaus growled, and he grabbed Caroline's wrist to take her away from there. He didn't know when, he didn't know how, but the guards of the Queen had come. Maybe, somebody had followed him through the woods till the convent, without he could realize it. Caroline ran with Klaus, looking for a secondary exit. A guard screamed they had been founded, to warn his companions. Soon, the men of the Queen started chasing them. Klaus fought against some of them, his sword cut their throats, and Caroline tried to run as faster as her state allowed her. Her belly grew day by day, and soon the baby would be ready to come into the world.

When they found a way out, Klaus killed two guards to steal their horses. He helped Caroline getting on the white one.

"Run, fast!" He ordered. Caroline did as he said, and her horse started galloping fast through the woods. She looked behind, and her blood froze in her veins when she didn't see Klaus. But her concern didn't last much, because the black stallion Klaus was riding appeared soon at her back.

Guards were right behind them. At least thirty men were trying to chase them, and that time it wouldn't be easy to escape.

Caroline didn't know which direction she should take, because little she knew about those woods. All those high trees looked the same, and with all the guards who wanted her dead it was hard to remain clear headed. She wouldn't do anything, but trying to make them loose her trace. The sun was slowly getting down the horizon, and the darkness would helped her.

Suddenly, she saw arrows violently hitting the trees' trunks before her. She looked behind, and she saw armed archers trying to stop her for good. Things were getting worse than she could ever imagine.

When a terribly aching pain hit Klaus' shoulder, he screamed, and the arrow that had hit him made him fall from his horse. He fell to the ground, with the arrow stuck inside his wounded flesh. Caroline saw him falling, and an incontrollable impulse made her block her horse. Suddenly, she didn't care about her survival, she only cared about Klaus. She quickly dismounted from her horse, and she ran toward the wounded man. She knelt to the ground, while the men of the Queen surrounded them.

"Klaus! Oh God... Somebody help him, please!" She cried out, begging for mercy. Getting no answers, but only mocking laughs, she put her hand on the arrow, while Klaus' head was placed on her knees, and his body was on the ground.

"No, love." Klaus blocked her hand from extracting the arrow from his shoulder. "I would bleed to death." His weak voice said. Caroline caressed his face. Seeing how pale he was getting, she felt even more concerned. She tried to hold back the tears, to look strong for him.

"It's alright. Everything is going to be alright." She also tried to comfort him, failing in the attempt, since her trembling voice didn't sound convincing. A guard dismount of his horse, and he took off his helmet.

"I don't think everything is going to be alright for the two of you, my Princess." He teased her, making everybody else laugh, and receiving a wrathful glare from Caroline.  
"Kill the man, and take the Princess. The Queen wants to behead publicly." He informed her. Caroline shook her head, and she held Klaus tighter in his arms as two men took some steps ahead, to take him away from her.

"No! Don't hurt him, please!" Other men grabbed her arms, tearing her apart from Klaus, who tried to fight back, but got punched in the stomach. When he fell to his knees, two guards held his hands, while a third one, placed behind him, grabbed his hair. His eyes remained stuck on Caroline, who cried while the blade of a sword touched Klaus' neck.

"Close your eyes, love." Klaus told her, but she shook her head in response. She didn't want to believe he was going to die that way. "Don't look." He insisted, almost begging her. But Caroline would look, because she was way too stubborn to follow somebody else's instructions. She wanted to see, and hope something stopped that man from cutting Klaus' throat. Not looking meant giving up.

Klaus told himself he had failed in the attempt to defend Caroline, and now he wouldn't be able to see his son's face. None of them would. When he closed his eyes, feeling the sharpen blade cutting part of his skin, he prepared himself to die. But suddenly something made the sword fall from the guard's hand, and before Klaus could understand why, the man fell to the ground, dead, hit by an arrow. Other arrows followed the first one like lightening in a dark, night sky. Other men fell, and Caroline freed herself from the two who kept her blocked. She immediately knelt, to assist Klaus.

Rebekah took off her hood, and she climbed down a tree, holding her bow tight in her hand. Soldiers on their horses cut the Queen's men heads, and Caroline tried to understand what was going on. When she saw the Princess' face, everything got even more confusing. Rebekah was wearing a pair of trousers, and she looked like an outlaw, not a Princess!

"You always get yourself in trouble, brother." Rebekah commented after she carefully observed Klaus' wound. Klaus smirked in response.

"You finally learnt how to shoot an arrow." He noticed, even if his tone of voice was low, because he had lost way too much blood to be still strong.

Caroline didn't have time to ask Rebekah many questions, because Elijah's sudden appearance made everything more clear. When the Prince took off his helmet, still on his horse, Caroline felt relief in her heart. Their eyes met, and Elijah looked genuinely happy to see her, for the first time. Caroline was glad he hadn't die in war. Now, she was safe again.

Elijah walked toward her, fast, and Caroline stood on her feet. Suddenly, the man's arms surrounded her in a hug. Relief, joy, happiness. Caroline felt all of it, and she threw her arms around Elijah's neck.

"I came as soon as I knew it." He told her, sinking his fingers among her blonde locks.

"Thank God you're here." Caroline sighed, and she admired Elijah's face, while the man smiled at her. When he glanced down, he noticed how much her belly had grown. He had been far from home for months, and time had ran fast.

"He's growing fast." Elijah asserted, referring to the baby as a boy. His smile surprised Caroline. He had never shown so much interest toward the child. She put her hand on her belly, and she nodded, forcing herself to smile back, even though she felt Klaus' eyes on her.

"He's strong." Caroline admitted, caressing her belly. Elijah hugged her, once again, and Caroline's eyes ended up on Klaus when Elijah couldn't notice it. She saw how upset he was, and an expression of sorrow appeared on her face, while her cheek was pressed against Elijah's shoulder.

Klaus saw the scene with his own eyes, and it hurt more than the arrow still stuck in his shoulder. He thought that maybe he had died, and he had ended up in _hell_.

Rebekah helped him getting on his feet.

"It's good to see you, brother." Klaus sounded sarcastic, when he talked to Elijah. "War made you look more... masculine." He smiled, hiding his physical and psychological pain.

"Niklaus." Elijah watched his wound. "You need a doctor. Rebekah, take him to the Palace." Rebekah nodded.

"The Palace? But... the Queen!" Caroline complained.

"Caroline... My mother lost her power when I returned to England. I'm the king, now." Elijah explained.

"The king?" Caroline asked again, confused about all the information. If Elijah was the king, it meant that...

"Our father died in battle." Elijah informed Klaus, when he put his eyes on him, again. Klaus looked impassive. He pressed his lips, and he didn't say anything about his father's death. Maybe, he didn't even realize he was truly dead.

"Take me to the bloody Palace, Rebekah. This arrow is getting uncomfortable." He growled, irritated by Elijah's presence around _his_ woman. Maybe he should show gratitude toward his brother, for saving him from a miserable death, but jealously didn't allow him to do so. Rebekah didn't wait any longer. With some men, she helped her brother getting on her own horse, and the two of them rode till the Palace.

* * *

With Elijah's returning, normality came back along with him. Caroline took a warm bath in the bathroom of her private chambers, helped by her ladies in waiting. When Elijah had come to know about Katherine's behavior, he hadn't banned her from his court, but he had made sure the woman wouldn't meet Caroline privately. Now, Lady Katherine was nothing but the King's mistress, and there wasn't much Caroline could do about it. She provided to satisfy his sexual desires, something that Caroline couldn't do, or maybe just didn't want to do. Anyway, until she would be with child, Elijah wouldn't expect her to fulfill her duty as wife.

The Queen, who was no longer Queen, had been imprisoned for betrayal. Elijah wouldn't kill his own mother, and her prison wasn't like any other prison. Esther still had many privileges, thanks to her son's kindness. Caroline wasn't satisfied with the measure, but she had to wait for her coronation's ceremony, before to take any decision a Queen can take. She had been informed by Elijah about her father's health. The king of France was still the king of France, and he was impatient to see his daughter, and his future grandchild. Caroline immediately wrote him a letter, after she had finished her bath. Now, she could write anything she wanted in her letters, because nobody would dare to read them before they reached their destination. Caroline, however, would maintain her prudence. She wouldn't write all her secrets in an unreliable letter.

"I want it to be sent to my father, the king of France." Caroline ordered to one of her servants, after she finished writing.

"Yes, my Queen." The servant said back. She felt a beautiful sensation, when her ears heard that word. _Queen_. She was finally close to reach the throne.

* * *

Klaus rested in his private chambers, after some doctors had taken good care of his wound. Rebekah had never left his side, in fact she stayed with him, even when he fell asleep, out of strengths. She sat on the edge of his bed, and she kept his temperature stable by placing a wet towel on his forehead. When Klaus opened his eyes, in the middle of the night, he saw his sister's face. For a moment, he had mistaken her blonde hair for Caroline's one.

"Caroline?" He murmured. Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Rebekah. I'm sorry to disappoint you." She said back, ironically.

"Where is Caroline?" When Klaus asked about her, he tried to raise his chest up, but the pain at the shoulder immediately blocked him from making another move. Rebekah forced him to lie down.

"Ah-ah, no efforts for the next month." She rebuked him. "Caroline is fine. You don't have to look after her anymore. That girl almost got you killed." There was a bit of resentment in her voice. Because of Caroline, she had risked to lose her favorite brother.

"Jealous, little sister?" Klaus sarcastically asked, keeping his eyes closed, still too weak to make big efforts. Rebekah smiled softly, but a mysterious sadness was hiding behind her smile.

"Father died because of us, Nik. We caused the war." She whispered, revealing him the cause of her sadness. Klaus opened his eyes to look at her, and he extended his hand toward her cheek, to caress it.

"Every action has its consequences, Rebekah. We can do nothing but accept them." He told her, not trying to comfort her. Mikael had died because of them, and there was nothing he could say to hide the truth. Rebekah silently sighed.

"Is it what you're going to do? Accept the fact that our brother is going to be the father of your child?" The blonde Princess asked. Klaus had never revealed her the truth about the child Caroline was carrying, but the whole country, after what had happened, suspected something. Also, Rebekah was a cunning, young girl.

"I thought we were talking about our father." Klaus didn't give her a precise answer.

"Be serious, Nik." Rebekah insisted. "What are you going to do, now?"

"I'm going to do the same thing you should do, little sister: have some rest." Klaus turned on the other side, and he closed his eyes again. Rebekah looked unpleased, but she didn't insist any longer. She blew the candles out, then she lay down on Klaus' bed, and she clung at him, with her arms around his waist and her face against his beck. Klaus smiled softly, feeling her so close. Rebekah always reminded him he still had a family.

* * *

**Caroline is finally queen, yay! Thank you guys for following and reviewing the story, it really means a lot! As you can see, I really love Klebekah's bond, and even if I'm a Klebekah shipper they don't have any kind of incestuous relationship in this story. **

**Let me know all your thoughts by leaving a review! **

**Aria.**


End file.
